Hanyo x2, Kayashi joins the gang!
by Ashley-Ying
Summary: What happens when another Hanyo joins the Inugang? (I know i suck on summaries, read and find out about the details, don't know why I rated it like this but...) Headcharacters: InuKagOC but the others are here in too ;)
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha! So, that was that! No need for more talking about that! *wipe away tear* 'I wish I did own it though'  
  
Okay everyone! This is my second fic, and I wrote this one all alone!  
  
It's was called:  
  
Mezameyou kono shunkan wo  
  
The name was once again from the opening song Grip, and means like. "Wake up right now"  
  
But since that was a "Try name" I have now changed the name *pointing to  
the top* as you can see ^^  
  
Hope you'll enjoy it!  
  
' '= thinking  
  
""= speaking  
  
It's kind of a weak prologue, but I hope to soon start with the real one.  
  
//Ashley  
  
--------------------------------------~*~-----------------------------------  
---  
  
A sunny afternoon always got welcomed. The clouds from the morning had disappeared and people already started to get into sort of a daze in the sun. A gentle wind was blowing and it was nor to hot or cold. It was completely silent.  
  
"INUYASHA!" A yell broke the silence. People looked up towards the forest, only to see a red blur quickly come running down the hill. The one who had yelled stood atop of it, then running after. People got back into their daze, this was normal for them. The red figure was nearly down the hill when the person chasing after shouted the only word ever to stop him.  
  
"OSUWARI!" He fell flat on his head, groaning.  
  
"Damn you Kagome... why the hell..." He started, trying to get to his feet. The other person stopped, looking down at him as he got up sitting.  
  
She strokes away a lock of her hair. Her name was Kagome. She was a sixteen year old High school girl. And in some way, she had ended up in feudal Japan. Her black hair reached to her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes glared angrily at the person on the ground.  
  
His name was Inuyasha. He was a half-demon, a Hanyo. He had silver white, waist length hair and amber eyes. He put his clawed hands into his red Haori and stared up at her.  
  
"You know pretty well why" She answers in an anger voice.  
  
"KE!" He snaps and turns his head away. She glares at him.  
  
"If that's how you want it" She says and turns around. Without another word she heads towards the forest again.  
  
"Wench!" He mutters and rises up.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama, was that really needed?" He looks on his shoulder, where a flea demon stood.  
  
"Myoga-jiji, have I asked for your comment?" He says and smashes it. He then turns and leaves in the opposite direction.  
  
Kagome walks some way through the forest before getting to an open place. Her bicycle was standing against a tree and her bag was standing next to it.  
  
"Kagome-chan, he didn't listen?" She turns towards the speaker.  
  
Sango, a young Youkai exterminator, had brown hair and eyes. Her family and friends had been killed by a Youkai named Naraku. She sought his dead for revenge. She was sitting next to a tree together with her Cat-Youkai, Kirara, while cleaning her giant boomerang, which was called Hiraikotsu.  
  
"What had you expected?" She tiredly answers. Another two persons where in that open space. Shippou, a Fox-Youkai with copper hair and a light orange- brown coloured tail, was sleeping next to Kagomes bag.  
  
Then you also had Miroku, a lecherous Buddhist monk. He had gotten a curse from Naraku. The curse was passed down from his grandfather. It was in the form of a kazaana (Air void) in his right hand. In the years it had grown and if they didn't defeat Naraku soon, he would also become a victim of it.  
  
He sighed and rose up from his place next to Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha sure has some problems with listening" He says.  
  
"He sure has" Kagome answers and gets to her bag. There she sat down next to the little fox-youkai and grabbed the necklace she had. She studied the piece of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
'This was what started the whole thing...' She thinks as she looks at the shining pinkish jewel.  
  
They had nearly half of the jewel, and Naraku nearly the other half. They had met several times in combat, but most of the times, Naraku had used his detachments or fooled them with fakes.  
  
'I wonder what they had all done if I never brought this Shikon no Tama back here...' She closes her eyes and thinks of it.  
  
'Inuyasha would be pinned to that tree for eternity... that's quite sad actually... Sango would have lived on with her family and friends in the village... and Miroku... He would have died even if... that curse was inflicted fifty years ago... at that time Inuyasha got stuck on that tree. So if we never had met, only one would have lived... but for how long that would have been?'  
  
"Kagome, what is it?" She opens her eyes and gazes right into the young fox's green eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" She answers him confused.  
  
"You're crying..." Shippou says.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome wipes her eyes. She felt the tears now, but why had she cried? "Don't worry Shippou-chan, I'm fine"  
  
He didn't seem to believe it, but nodded and got of her. The sky started to turn into a red-yellow colour and the sun glowed just above the trees.  
  
'Inuyasha should be back now...' Kagome thought worriedly. 'Wait! Why am I worried about that Jerk? He was the one picking a fight with me!'  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha lay on a branch in a tree which was standing on top of a hill outside the village. He gazed up in the sky, which had started to switch for the night. He sighed and thought back on the fight he had with Kagome earlier that day.  
  
*flashback*  
  
They had as usual been into the forest because Kagome just had come from the well. They had found an open place and made up a camp there. Inuyasha had found an ordinary place up in a tree. It started by dinner.  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. "What do you mean with 'no Ramen'?"  
  
"Just what I said!" She yelled back. "There is no Ramen, so you just have to eat something else!"  
  
"I should be able to eat something else if you where a better cook!" He snapped. He turned away from her.  
  
"Uh..." Kagomes scent turned frustrated. He looked at her in the corner of his view.  
  
'What the...' He thought as he saw tears start filling her eyes.  
  
"If that's it, why don't you find yourself a new 'Tama Detector' then?!" She yelled and turned around.  
  
"Fine by me!" He said. 'Wait! I didn't want to say that... I...' She turned back to him. Her eyes where filled with tears and her voice with anger.  
  
"You stay here, and no more comments!" She yelled.  
  
"Hell I will!" He yelled back, turned around and ran out of the forest.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
'What was I thinking!?' He thought and sighed. He could still see that face in front of him. Those eyes...  
  
'Kagome... if you only knew...' he jumped out of the tree and started to head back.  
  
"I guess I have to apologise..." He muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome had started to make a fire when Inuyasha came back. Both Miroku and Sango stopped their businesses.  
  
Shippou sat next to Kirara and talked to her, but his voice became a whisper and then got totally silent.  
  
Kagome didn't look up. She made the fire and then got to her place by her bag and sat down. Inuyasha stopped as he came into the camp. He didn't know how to start.  
  
"Kagome... I... uh..." He fell silent. She looked up to him, but her eyes showed no emotions. Those made him feel creepy. That was the kind of eyes Kikyo had... He pushed away the thought of the dead Miko and continued:  
  
"Kagome... I... I'm sorry" He could hear both Miroku and Sango take a breath. They had both hold their breath since he had come. Kagome watched him for some seconds. She showed no emotions, but he could feel of her scent that she somehow got happier of that.  
  
"It's okay Inuyasha" She says and he could feel himself feel lighter. Her eyes got back to their normal warm Chocolate colour. She showed him a place next to her.  
  
"Why don't you sit down?" He nodded and sat down next to her.  
  
"It's good they made it up" Sango whispered to Miroku, who nodded. They sat down on the other side of the fire. Miroku watched the other two on the other side.  
  
"I don't think they ever can be mad at each other for a long time..." He silently says. Sango looked at him, but then she nodded.  
  
"You're right" She answers and leans back towards the tree.  
  
Shippou sat down on the other side of Kagome as Kirara went back to Sango. He yawned one time before curling up and falling asleep next to Kagome. She smiled and patted his copper hair. She then turned her face towards Inuyasha, who looked at her with an odd expression.  
  
"What?" She wondered.  
  
"Huh?" He replied and he got a questioning face before blushing and he looks down. "N... nothing..."  
  
'He's blushing!?' Kagome thought. 'What is going on?'  
  
'Damn!' Inuyasha thought, still looking down. 'Blushing like a damn idiot!' He got some control over his face colour and looked up again. But he didn't look at Kagome. Instead, he was gazing out into the forest.  
  
A long silence followed. Sango began to get into a daze, but her eyes shot open as she felt something at her butt.  
  
"PERVERT!" She yelled and slapped Miroku in the face. Her hand left a red mark on his left cheek. Kagome shock her head. Miroku would never learn...  
  
'I wouldn't want to be normal anymore' she thought. 'I can't imagine a life without my friends... or Inuyasha...' She looked up to the sky, where a hundred- thousand twinkling stars smiled at her. She smiled back and closed her eyes.  
  
--------------------------------------~*~-----------------------------------  
---  
  
Well, what do you think about it? A little starting. R&R! I hope I can  
continue with this one, I kind of like it ^^ 


	2. Animal blood for tracking or trapping?

I first must thank for the reviews ^^ Thanks! Second, I haven't seen so much Inuyasha (In my D**N country they not even  
sell the manga, less show the anime...)  
  
I have watched episode 1-29 + 43 and two of the movies. So I'm really sorry  
if some characters don't act as purposed. Gomen!  
  
A well, continue with the reading ^^  
  
"" = speaking  
  
' ' = thinking  
  
--------------------------------------~*~-----------------------------------  
---  
  
A figure wielded in darkness watched the group from a distance.  
  
"Well, well..." It muttered sarcastically, with eyes closed. "Seems like that half-breed has gotten himself to fall in love with a human Miko... Again" A cruel smile made white teeth visible.  
  
"I might be able to use that..." The figure opened his eyes, which glowed red even in the dark, and disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
The next following day the group got up early. Shippou chased Kirara in some game while the others got their things packed and got ready to leave.  
  
"Everyone got everything?" Kagome asked the others behind her.  
  
"Hai!" They answered. Inuyasha jumped down to Kagome from the tree he had spent the night in.  
  
"Well, let's go then!" He moaned and started to walk into the forest.  
  
"What are we searching for?" Shippou curiously asks Kagome. He was sitting on her bike while she led it.  
  
"Inuyasha found out there is a rumour about a Youkai who lives on animal blood. It seems to have gotten more aggressive in the past days"  
  
"A shikon shard?" Sango asked as she walked up next to Kagome.  
  
"Might be" She answers. Miroku, who was walking next to Inuyasha, turned around.  
  
"Animal blood?" He confused asks.  
  
"It appears that way" Inuyasha says with a growl.  
  
"And the big problem?" Sango says. "Animals does not be too much a loss"  
  
"It seems that the animals turn into like re-dead demons" Kagome answers for Inuyasha. "Those are the big deal" Inuyasha nods in response.  
  
"Yuk!" Shippou says with a disgusted look.  
  
"Just my line" Kagome says. "It's disgusting"  
  
"A few demons here and there is no problem" Inuyasha says. He smirked.  
  
"Don't get too underestimating!" Miroku warns him.  
  
"Ke!" Was the answer he got.  
  
They walked for some while under silence.  
  
'I wonder why he blushed last night...' Kagome thinks while watching Inuyashas back.  
  
*flashback*  
  
She turned her face towards Inuyasha, who looked at her with an odd expression.  
  
"What?" She wondered.  
  
"Huh?" He replied and he got a questioning face before blushing and he looks down. "N... nothing..."  
  
'He's blushing!?' Kagome thought. 'What is going on?'  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"Kagome! Hey Kagome!" She blinked and looked up. Inuyasha was standing right in front of her.  
  
"W... What...?" she started.  
  
"I said we should get careful now. It begins to smell Youkai..." He muttered the last and turned around. Kagome nodded slightly.  
  
"What where you thinking of?" Sango asked her.  
  
"Yesterday" Kagome simply said. Shippou had begun to scaredly look around when Inuyasha had spoken and Kagome patted him calming on the head.  
  
"Don't get afraid, we can handle this" She tells him. She took her bow and arrows from her bag and put them on her back in case she had to use them.  
  
"O... Okay..." Shippou scaredly says, but he seemed to calm down a little. Sango had gotten hold of her Hiraikotsu and Miroku was gazing through the trees as the walked on. Soon the forest ended and they got out on a wide sand road. Everything would have been normal if not a dark black-purple cloud had been hovering over the whole road and the village a bit away.  
  
"Ke! Stinks Youkai all the way" Inuyasha snaps and starts walking towards the village.  
  
"I think he underestimates that Youkai and those demon animals..." Miroku says and sighs.  
  
"Uh-hum" Kagome answers with a nod.  
  
"He's good at it, but somehow he always makes it" Sango says and goes after the Hanyo. The other are quick to follow. ~*~ "Perfect" The person chuckled. He had been following the group all the way. "I knew they would get into the trap" He jumped up in the air and disappeared again. --------------------------------------~*~-----------------------------------  
--- I know! Really short chapter! Gomen, but I really need to find out myself  
who that 'person' is. But I promise I will write a new Chapter soon ^^ 


	3. Kayashi, the Hanyo?

OKAY! You ready for a new chapter? Who is following the group? FIND OUT!  
  
Oh, and for those who might wonder, Kikyo is dead (again). I can't stand  
her! (sry Kikyo fans, but that's the way it is)  
  
Let's get started with Chapter 3!  
  
"" = talking  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
Inside the village people where burying those who had died from the new attacks. Nearly no animals where left in the village, and those who where had been released outside the village in case of the Youkai. The black- purple cloud did block the sun, so you never knew if it was night or day and no one wanted to leave the village to look after. The Youkai was scary enough when you saw it devour those animals, but the thought of meeting it...  
  
"Someone's coming!" One of the guards yelled.  
  
"Animal demons?"  
  
"No, they seem like humans!"  
  
"Open the gate!"  
  
Nine or ten village men came to help open the big wooden gate. After some huffing and dragging, the gate was enough open to let the visitors in.  
  
"Now, why did THAT take so long time?" Inuyasha asks frustrating.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't speak like that!" Kagome banned him. She got inside of the gate and was met by several villagers. They seemed to have gotten past days without food or rest. Most of them where injured and dirty, with empty eyes that gazed over them. Sango stopped behind her.  
  
"There has definitely been Youkais here" She mutters. "The Evil Youki lies over this place as smoke"  
  
"KE!" Inuyasha mutters. "Not very strong it seems" He smirked again and looked over the crowd.  
  
"Who are these?" Some muttered.  
  
"Youkais?"  
  
"Might be... isn't that a Kitsune? (Fox-youkai)"  
  
"That girl then..."  
  
"Great!" Kagome mutters. "Now they think I'm a youkai... Again..." Shippou smiles.  
  
"At least they knew I was a Kitsune..." Then he mutters really silent: "And not a racoon or something"  
  
"Folks, no need to be afraid!" Miroku suddenly stepped forward. "We have come to get the evil away from this village"  
  
"Sometimes he IS handy" Sango whispers to Kagome with a smile on her lips. An elder woman walked towards them out of the crowd.  
  
"Ye have come to exterminate the Youkai?" She asks them. Kagome nods.  
  
"It seems to have hurt your village a lot" She says. Her eyes gazed over the villagers. 'Poor people...'  
  
"It has" The woman answered. "Come with me"  
  
They followed her through the crowd. People began to mutter again. But this time they noticed more things than just a Kitsune and a suspicious girl.  
  
"Those ears..." Inuyasha growled by the hearing of that. A few people backed two steps with a gasp.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop growling, we are here to save them, not scare them more" Miroku says.  
  
"I'm only here for... Hey!" Inuyasha got cut of as he gets hit by Mirokus staff.  
  
"You should learn when to shut up" He quietly says.  
  
"Ke!"  
  
As they walked through the village, Kagome noticed that only killing the Youkai wouldn't help these people. The whole village was destructed. Just some few houses where still standing, and those who did where all messed up. Rows of graves where everywhere and she could hear Sango breathe heavily.  
  
'This must remind her of those days after her family and friends died...' she felt sorry for her friend. They where walking up some stone ledges to get to one of the few standing houses. This was in fact the only house that was whole.  
  
"This Mansion is protected by those scrolls..." She could hear Miroku say to himself. She hadn't noticed the scrolls before he said it. Now she saw that there where lots of them everywhere around the Mansion.  
  
"Ye are right Houshi" The woman slowly said. "This is the only place where we can be safe for the Youkai or the Animal demons..."  
  
"Those re-dead Animals?" Sango asked.  
  
"Ye knew of those too?" She said questioning and turned her head towards them before walking in to the house.  
  
"Rumours spread fast, baba" Kagome bit her teeth together. Inuyasha should learn not to use that kind of words! But the old one only looked at him.  
  
"Hanyo, are ye?" She says before sitting down. Inuyasha lets out a "Ke!" before leaning against the wall outside of the door. Kagome parked her bike next to him and went in. Sango sat down next to Miroku after putting her Hiraikotsu beside Kagomes bike. Shippou jumped up in Kagomes lap as she also sat down.  
  
"So, would you please tell us about this Youkai?" Miroku asks the old woman. Kirara curled herself up next to Sango with a mew, and her owner patted her.  
  
"This Youkai..." The woman starts. "It looks like a horse, but has three heads, one's of a snake, one's of a boar and the last is a horse's head. It has flaming hoofs and each of the heads have an elemental energy. The horse's head has that of ground and stone, the snake of poison and acid, the boar, on the other side, only has the sound..."  
  
"Sound?" Inuyasha cut's her of. He had gotten inside and was now leaning against the wall. "What is so dangerous about the sound?" Kagome glared at him, but he didn't look at her.  
  
"That sound..." The woman answered. "Can make humans, or any animals, blood turn to ice, or make you paralysed" Sango let out a grasp, and Shippou looked like he was going to throw up.  
  
"What about Youkais, do they get affected?" Inuyasha asked. He had not given any expression of the woman's words.  
  
"We cannot answer that question, since we haven't expected Youkais to help Humans"  
  
"Ke! What a pity" He answered and turned his head away.  
  
"Excuse our friend" Miroku says. "Please continue"  
  
"Well, it uses all of it's abilities to slay. It eats animals to gain more energy or to attach more power" The woman sighs. "It was from the beginning just a normal horse..."  
  
"You mean it wasn't a Youkai from the beginning?" Sango asked with a shocked voice.  
  
'Then a Youkai must... or a tainted Shikon shard...' Kagome thinks.  
  
"It was that Shard..." The woman says. "And that person..."  
  
"Person?" Kagome said and everybody, even Inuyasha, looked up.  
  
"Aye, a man once came here and wanted shelter, but since we hadn't room..."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sorry lad, but we're full up. The war is going on and..." The man in front of her glared hatefully at her.  
  
"You're village is growing, you're lives are flourishing... and yet you can't aware one place for the night... you still are the same... Humans..."  
  
"Ye... Ye are a youkai!"  
  
"Heh, you did notice?" The man took a tiny shard out of his pockets. It was glowing in a crimson red evil glow. "You know what this is, don't you?"  
  
"You dare..." She didn't get any longer.  
  
"Should I listen to Humans? Heh! Too bad you never are going to feel your lives blossom again!" With those words he sent the shard out over the village. She could only stare after it. A shriek from one of the stables was heard.  
  
"Hope you get a nice day" He chuckled before turning around and disappear in the darkness.  
  
"One of the horses is leaping amok!" A yell came from the village...  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"And so the nightmare started..." She finished the story.  
  
"T... That's terrible!" Kagome stood up, with eyes flaming of hatred. "We must get that person!"  
  
"Shut up Kagome" Inuyasha snapped. "We are here to kill that Youkai, and..." He stopped there when Miroku warningly waved a little with his staff. 'Bouzu!' He thought. 'Why the hell am I even listening to you?' Kagome turned to him and seemed to calm down.  
  
"You're right... but that person... Youkai or what he is comes after! If he has one shard, he might have more!"  
  
"What if it comes out it is Naraku?" Sango says.  
  
"Well" Inuyasha says and standing up from his place on the ground. "Then we'll finish him off for good"  
  
"You are going to fight the Youkai?" A silent, calm voice came from the door. The group looked there. A girl in about the sixteen was watching them from the door. She had waist length, black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a sky-blue Haori, nearly as Inuyashas, but quite more fitting for a girl.  
  
"Kayashi, ye shouldn't be here" The old lady said.  
  
"Kiasa-sama..." The girl started with an icy voice and got into the room. "I want to fight this one!" Kagome looked at her, quite shocked of her tone against the lady.  
  
"Aren't you too young for these things?" She wanted to ask, then realizing that the girl must be her age, and shut her mouth. Inuyasha stared at the girl. He noticed a bracelet of prayer beads around her left wrist. 'Why would she have that?' he thought. Kayashi saw him staring and felt at the beads.  
  
"I've wore this long enough!" She said frustrated but still cold and her eyes flamed. "I will avenge my mother! I HAVE HIDDEN LONG ENOUGH!" Kiasa looked at her, shocked, and took a step towards her.  
  
"Kayashi, child! Ye mustn't..." she felt silent as Kayashi closed her eyes. The prayer beads got lit up by a purple-blue flaming glow and flew away from her wrist. They got together on the ground before her. A pulsating sound went through the room as she immediately started to change appearance. Her ears disappeared and came up as dog-ears on top of her head.  
  
"It... it can't be..." Kagome could hear Sango and Miroku say. Inuyasha was just staring, as she herself. 'She... she is...' she thought.  
  
Kayashis nails grew longer and she opened her eyes. You could still hear the pulsating sound, but it was slowly ebbing away. She was totally alike from Inuyasha, except from some small differences. Her hair had a little slight golden colour instead of silver, and her eyes were sky-blue. As she smiled, even if it was a cold smile, white fangs glimmered.  
  
"You..." It was Inuyasha, who looked really confused as he spoke. "You're a Hanyo!?"  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
Oooooooooooooooooh! How do you like that? Quite nice huh? Kayashi is my own little character, as you might guess. But how come she looks like Inuyasha  
so much? And that she is a Hanyo... Wait for next chapter!  
  
R&R please, give some examples (and maybe guesses) why she is a Hanyo etc.  
And also who this 'Mystical person' who follows them is! 


	4. Past, Present, Future? part 1

""= talking  
  
' '= thinking  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
*Last chapter end*  
  
Kiasa screamed to Kayashi: "Kayashi, child! Ye mustn't..." she felt silent as Kayashi closed her eyes. The prayer beads got lit up by a purple-blue flaming glow and flew away from her wrist. They got together on the ground before her. A pulsating sound went through the room as she immediately started to change appearance. Her ears disappeared and came up as dog-ears on top of her head. Kayashis nails grew longer and she opened her eyes. You could still hear the pulsating sound, but it was slowly ebbing away. She was totally alike from Inuyasha, except from some small differences. Her hair had a little slight golden colour instead of silver, and her eyes were sky-blue. As she smiled, even if it was a cold smile, white fangs glimmered.  
  
"You..." It was Inuyasha, who looked really confused as he spoke. "You're a Hanyo!?"  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
The whole room was silent for some seconds. Kayashi picked up the bracelet from the floor.  
  
"I am indeed a Hanyo" She answered Inuyasha without looking at him. Kagome had heard that kind of monotone icing voice before, but where...  
  
"A Hanyo from an Inu-youkai, right?" Miroku asked. Kayashi nodded. She looked over to Kagome.  
  
"You're a Miko I presume" she said.  
  
"Hai, my name is Kagome" She answered. Shippou got up on her shoulder as she stood up. "And this is Shippou"  
  
"And I am a Kitsune!" He said. Kayashi giggled. Some of the iciness was ebbing away.  
  
"I can see that" she said and smiled with some more warmth. "As you have heard, my name is Kayashi, and I'm a Hanyo" She turned to Inuyasha. She gazed him from top to toe.  
  
"Inuyasha, right?" She asked. Sango got up next to Kagome.  
  
"They are alike, don't you agree?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Hai, that's me" Inuyasha answered. Kayashi smiled at him before looking at Sango. Inuyasha stared once again at her, with a more confused face than ever.  
  
"Hm... I don't know who you are, but I can tell you are a Youkai exterminator, am I correct?" Kayashi asked Sango.  
  
"That's correct" Sango said. "My name's Sango" Miroku was watching Kayashi curious. She turned to him. She gazed him and nearly looked quite disgusted.  
  
"You're a Buddhist monk" She stated, and then followed: "And you're a lecherous one too" Mirokus eyes shot open.  
  
"How did you know?" Kagome, Shippou and Sango laughed. Miroku glared at them. Inuyasha could nearly not hold himself from laughing. Kirara mewed at Kayashi and stroke herself against her leg.  
  
"Hm... you get to know" Kayashi answered Miroku before picking Kirara up. "Hello Kirara"  
  
'How did she know...?' Kagome thought and stopped laughing. As if reading her mind, Kayashi smiled at her.  
  
"I can a little mind reading" She said and put Kirara down. Inuyasha jagged back and she looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry, only when I want to. I don't want to know what everyone's thinking all the time" When she said this, she glared at Miroku, who turned his face to the floor.  
  
"How come?" Sango asked after glaring at Miroku as well. She didn't need to be mind reading; she did know what he had thought of.  
  
"My mother had that ability" Kayashi said. She turned to Kiasa, who had coughed. "What?"  
  
"You better tell everything now when you started" The old woman said. Kayashi sighed, but nodded and sat down. The other joined a circle around her, and even Inuyasha joined for once.  
  
"My mother was a Miko of this village" She started. "Her name was Yani. She had the ability of mind reading, exorcism and healing. Her knowledge of herbs where also good"  
  
"You say where" Sango said. "That means she is dead?"  
  
"Hai" Kayashi answered and her eyes darkened. "She was killed one month ago, by that Youkai. Her powers where not enough..."  
  
"That must have been terrible!" Kagome said. Shippou nodded and thought of his own loss of parents.  
  
"I am now 24, so too much a loss maybe it wasn't" She said to shake of the terrible feeling.  
  
"Ke! Just a whelp" Inuyasha stated boredly. Kayashi smiled at him.  
  
"Maybe, but you then? You are in the mind still the same 17-year old, even by your age" That statement made Inuyasha get an angry look and turn around with another "Ke!"  
  
"Please go on" Miroku said. Kayashi nodded.  
  
"I have whole my life hidden my Hanyo identity, just because it was for my own safety" she got once again interrupted by Inuyasha.  
  
"Wait, wait" he said. "What about your father?"  
  
"My father?" She asked him with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, is he dead too?"  
  
"No, and I think you know him"  
  
"What?" All four stared at her.  
  
"Who was your father then?" Inuyasha asked while leaning forward. Kiasa laid a hand on Kayashis shoulder.  
  
"Tell them child, I don't think the will judge you for your father" Kayashi sighed again.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
'Not judge...' Kagome thought, puzzling one and one together, suddenly realizing where she heard that voice before. She knew in the same time as Kayashi opened her mouth what she was going to say.  
  
"My father's name..." Kayashi said while looking down. "Is Sesshomaru"  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
Like it or not? R&R! 


	5. Past, Present, Future? part 2

This is a continue of the fourth Chapter ;)  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
At that very same time, Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, found himself standing by the edge of the forest looking towards the village. He had been there quite a while.  
  
'I must be such an idiot' He thought. 'Why am I still around here? She's dead, and I don't care about humans, right!?'  
  
He had come a little less than two weeks ago, only to find out that Yani was dead. That Youkai had killed her. He sat down and leaned towards a tree. He started thinking about Rin, the little human girl who he had taken care of for a while now. He had left her behind with Jaken and the two headed demon horse, who Rin had called Ah and Uhn. He smirked a little and gazed towards the village. His dear brother seemed to have come here too... He had gotten through that gate about an hour ago... together with that Miko of his, Kagome was it what she was called... He closed his eyes and thought of that summer about 25 years ago.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He had walked along as normally. Jaken had gotten behind somewhere in the mist. He stopped to wait. He gazed through the mist and sighed.  
  
'I don't know why I stuck along with that toad sometimes...' He heard the sound of crushing leaves and turned around. He saw nothing. He shocks his shoulders and gazed out in the mist again. He heard the sound again, but didn't take any notice. Then he felt something stumble into him. He turned around and faced a woman, human. He took a step backwards but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Even if you are Youkai..." She whispered painfully. "Please help me..." He felt the warm blood leaping out on a wound in her back.  
  
"Why do you think...?" He started but lost control of his words. She looked at him with eyes of pain and sorrow.  
  
"I beg you..." She whispered before loosing consciousness. He looked at her for a while, then sighed and put her down. He looked around.  
  
'No Jaken so...' He took forth the Tenseiga and healed her with it. He quickly sheathed it again and turned around to walk away. Her coughing breathing made him turn back. She was slowly getting up.  
  
"Thanks..." She whispered with a smile. Somehow he felt a warming feeling inside of him because of that smile.  
  
"Heh! Just a one-time happening" He said in his monotone voice.  
  
"A name at least?" She asked while looking at him.  
  
"Sesshomaru" he answered, not knowing why, it just came up. 'What can her name be then...?'  
  
"Okay, my name is Yani" She said. He got somehow startled, but quick regained his cool.  
  
"Have I asked for your name?" He said with an irritated voice.  
  
"No, but I know you wanted to know" She said while turning around. She walked some steps but then turned her head.  
  
"I got stabbed by a Bandit" She said. "And my village is right at the end of the village" She then continued walking back. He looked shocked after her.  
  
'How did she know...' he thought and then shock his head. 'Humans can be quite confusing...'  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" a voice behind him shouted. He turned around and looked at the toad-youkai.  
  
"Yes, Jaken?" He coldly said, but still thinking of that Human... Yani...  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"Heh, later it seemed she could read minds" He said to himself. "And I was a complete idiot... Looks like all in our family are falling in love with Mikos"  
  
He opened his eyes and looked up in the sky.  
  
'But when she could heal, why didn't she do it herself?' He asked himself. He looked towards the village again.  
  
"Why am I STILL left here?" He irritated says to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Another silent followed in the room after Kayashis words. Inuyasha opened his mouth first.  
  
"S... Sesshomaru? That bastard?" He said. Kagome looked at him. Sango smiled slightly.  
  
"Seems like he did have feelings for humans too" She said. Miroku moved closer to her and nodded. She stopped smiling and glared at him before she gave him a hard slap in the face.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
"I didn't mean to..." He tried.  
  
"You know damn well you did!" She moved away from him. Kayashi looked up at Inuyasha, who stared at her.  
  
"Do you hate me?" She asked. He jagged back.  
  
"N... No..." He said. "But..."  
  
"But you hate my father" She said. He nodded slowly. Kagome rose up, making Shippou to quickly jump out of her lap.  
  
"As Kiasa said, we can't judge you for your father" She said.  
  
"Really?" She said and looked at her. Kagome got a strange feeling, and then she realized Kayashi was reading her mind to confirm it was true. 'Of course' She thought to Kayashi, who jagged back this time, then smiled at her.  
  
"That Damn... Bastard..." Inuyasha muttered behind them.  
  
"What's with that bracelet?" Shippou asked.  
  
"This?" Kayashi said holding it up.  
  
"It holds her demon half away, so she can be human for the time she want" Kiasa answers.  
  
"For my own safety" Kayashi confirms. She then looks at Inuyasha. "My father came by about two weeks ago"  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha turned to them. In the background they could hear Miroku and Sango still fight.  
  
"Yes, he got the news about my mother's death and then leaved" She answered.  
  
"But he has been seen around the village some times since then" Kiasa puts in.  
  
"Why didn't he take care of you then?" Kagome asks. "You are his daughter, Hanyo or not"  
  
"My father... doesn't know about me" Kayashi says, her voice turning monotone. Kagome shivered, that voice was nearly a copy of Sesshomarus.  
  
"Heh! And if he knew he would lose his face!" Inuyasha laughed. "That bastard would deserve it!" Kagome glared at him, then leaning to Kayashi.  
  
"He uses every chance to make Sesshomaru loose his face for once" She whispered, but Inuyashas sensitive ears still heard it.  
  
"Am not!" He says. "He just deserves it!"  
  
"You use every chance!" She snaps of. He opens his mouth, but realizes what would happen, and shuts up. Kayashi smiles slightly and watches Inuyashas necklace of Prayer beads.  
  
"Restraining spell?" She giggles. "What made you deserve that?"  
  
"His foul language and violent nature" Shippou says. He gets a hit on the head. "HEY!"  
  
"Shut up fox brat!" Inuyasha growls.  
  
"Ahem" Kagome says. Inuyasha spins around and sits down.  
  
"Okay, fine! I just sit here like a normal little dog would!" He says while growling. Kayashi laughs at him. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You are!" She says. In the background a smashing sound is heard and everybody turns around and sees Miroku slammed to the ground by Sangos Hiraikotsu.  
  
"For the last time!" She says angrily. "Just LEAVE it!"  
  
"O... K..." Miroku groans and gets up as she gets Hiraikotsu back to the wall.  
  
"They do that all the time?" Kayashi whispers to Kagome.  
  
"Nearly" She answers. Kayashi watches Inuyasha.  
  
"He is quite touchy?" She says.  
  
"Hm... well, yes" Kagome says.  
  
"But he likes you" Kayashi continues. "And you need no mind reading for that" Kagome blushes deeply.  
  
"No way he is! That stubborn...!" She sank her voice to a whisper as Inuyashas ears twitched. "Is it true?"  
  
"Uh-hum" Kayashi nods then smiles. "And you like him" This time Kagomes face takes on a crimson red colour.  
  
"Don't tell, ok?" She whispers. Kayashi blinks.  
  
"Of course not! This is a girl's promise!" Kagome smiles and nods, while getting her face colour back to normal.  
  
'Was that the thing about last night?' she thinks. A shout of the village makes everyone wake up.  
  
"Animal demons!" Everybody grab their things. Kagome turns to Kayashi.  
  
"Aren't you going human?"  
  
"Not this time!" She says. Inuyasha walks up beside her.  
  
"That is the right answer" He says, this time actually smiling. "We could maybe need some assistance"  
  
"And assistance you get!" Kayashi says. "When they see my real form, I probably will be something more than one of the Mikos... so, I'm with you from now on"  
  
"Well, let's go then" Kagome says while getting out. She turns in the doorway, and sees the two Hanyos grab each others hand and smiling.  
  
"You coming?" She asks them. They turn to her and nods. They went out the house to face the demons, but now they had gotten assistance...  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
Okay guys! R&R! The more reviews, the faster update!  
  
What kind of Animal should the demons be of? (poll question)  
  
Ravens and eagles  
  
rats and horses  
  
other 


	6. Dokacho

Hello everyone! Thanks to the reviews *cough* the voting turned out to be:  
  
a) Ravens and eagles – 0 votes  
  
rats and horses – 0 votes  
  
other – 1 vote  
  
So that's how it goes... But I hope I get more reviews soon ^^  
  
Now, enjoy chapter 5 – Dokacho  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
*Last Chapter end*  
  
"Well, let's go then" Kagome says while getting out. She turns in the doorway, and sees the two Hanyos grab each others hand and smiling.  
  
"You coming?" She asks them. They turn to her and nod. They went out the house to face the demons, but now they at least had gotten assistance...  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
Once they got outside, Miroku and Sango quickly told them of the situation, while Shippou was climbing up Kagomes leg.  
  
"It seems to be some snakes, and..." Sango said but got cut of by the scared Kitsune.  
  
"They look horrible!" Kagome hissed at him and told Sango to continue.  
  
"As I said, there are snakes, and they must have been changed because of the Shikon shard of that Youkai, because they have grown to about thirty feet long, and they are extremely poisonous"  
  
"There also seems to have been coming some kind of cat-like demon" Miroku continued. "You can't say which animal they where from the beginning, but some kind of cat it looks like"  
  
"They are creepy..." Shippou shivered and grabbed Kagomes leg harder.  
  
"Uh, Shippou! You're hurting me!" Kagome said. He immediately let go.  
  
"Well then, snakes and cats" Inuyasha said behind her. Kayashi stood and looked over the village.  
  
"That wouldn't be so much a problem" She said with her back turned towards them. "I can take the snakes"  
  
"Ke! What makes you think you are the one who can handle them?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"You'll see" She said. "But I bet you wanted to take the cats all along" She grinned at him. He shock with anger but tried to calm down.  
  
'She is just bugging me...' he thought desperately. He felt some of his anger ebb away, but then heard Kagome giggle behind him. He turned around to see her and Sango both stand trying to keep themselves from laughing.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" He yelled angrily.  
  
"Oh, just nothing" Kagome said before bursting out in laughter.  
  
"Wench" He mutters and then turns back to Kayashi. "Well then, you see something?"  
  
"Actually I hear more than I can see right now, and if you used your own little Kawaii ears you would hear too" She said while gazing.  
  
"Ke!" He snapped but tried to find the sound. He soon heard the hissing sound from the snakes. He realized what was going on the same time as Kayashi did it. They spun around. As the others too did this, they faced right towards the snakes.  
  
"Damn..." Shippou whined and backed away. Kagome laid on an arrow, ready too shoot. Sango walked backwards with Hiraikotsu in front of her, and Miroku backed some steps before watching the snakes. One of the snakes raced towards Kagome with an incredible speed. She grasped and let the arrow go. It hit the snake in the face with a bursting light. This made the other snakes attack too. Kagome turned around too run for her life as she felt herself be lifted up. She looked up to see Inuyasha.  
  
"Wench, why was that for!" He yelled at her while getting away from the snakes. "You would have been bitten in your back in no time!" She just shocks her head. He put her down on the ground some way from the battle scene. He opened his mouth but she just waved her hand.  
  
"I know, I stand in the back here and use my bow if I need to. I need to stay away from the battle" He stared at her.  
  
"Can you read minds now as well?" He asks her confused. She sighs.  
  
"No, but get going now" he nods and turns back and heads for one of the snakes. She looks after him and then down her left leg, the Kitsune had once again grabbed it.  
  
"Kagome, is it okay I am helping you?" He asks. She smiles.  
  
"Of course Shippou-chan" She takes out another arrow and releases it at a snake that was going for Sangos back. A bolt of light exploded as it hit the snake. Sango turned around and gave it a final hit with her Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Thanks Kagome-chan!" She shouts before returning too a fight with another one. Kayashi had joined the fight now. She was standing back to back with Inuyasha, fighting as many of them as possible away. Miroku was hitting the snakes away.  
  
"KAGOME!" Kayashi suddenly shouted, but not looking her way. "One is coming from the right; it will be by you in fifteen seconds!" Kagome spun around and released another arrow, hitting the snake in the forehead. It shock it's head and then went for her again, showing fangs aiming at her throat.  
  
"Sankon Tetsusou!" The snake was cut into pieces in front of her.  
  
"Kagome, you're alright?" Inuyasha asked as he came to her.  
  
"Uh-hum" She nodded. He smiled and returned to the fight.  
  
"Damn! How many are they!?" He yelled.  
  
"About fifty" Kayashi answered, using her claws to cut one in the face. Inuyasha looked at her shocked.  
  
"How do you know!" She smiled, kicked the snake and jumped to them.  
  
"I read the minds of them, the have thoughts"  
  
"Oh..." Inuyasha was for once speechless.  
  
"Inuyasha, we should help your friends" She continued. Sango and Miroku were facing about four snakes.  
  
"My friends?" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked confused at him. He smiled at her and then turned to Kayashi. "Our friends you mean?"  
  
"Eh..." Kayashi looked shocked but nodded. Inuyasha got of and cut one snake through the middle. Kayashi landed before Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Get back, and try not to breath this!" She yelled. Sango and Miroku nodded and covered their mouths and noses with their clothing after getting behind her.  
  
"What..." Inuyasha turned towards her.  
  
"Dokacho!" She yelled and green poison gas leaved her outstretched hands and aimed for the snakes. Even though they were poisonous themselves, they didn't seem to stand it.  
  
"That..." Kagome said beneath her breath. "That is Sesshomarus technique!"  
  
"Cool..." Shippou whispered.  
  
"Well, I am his daughter, right?" Kayashi laughed and turned to Inuyasha. "Finish 'em of, would you?"  
  
"You bet!" He smiled and drew Tetsusaiga. "This is gonna be fun!" He swung the blade towards the snakes. A lightning burst filled the sky and everybody covered their eyes. As the light disappeared, the snakes where also. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Only cats left then" He said.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to worry" Kayashi said and laid a hand on his shoulder. "The others took care of them."  
  
"What?" He said shocked. Kiasa walked up to them.  
  
"It is true, those cats weren't much a deal" Kagome put her bow in the house and joined them. Shippou was sitting on her shoulder.  
  
"Ah, good that it is over!" He happily said.  
  
"You, fox brat!" Inuyasha growled. "You didn't do anything!"  
  
"What! I protected Kagome!" The Kitsune said in protection.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Ha! I got you!" Inuyasha triumphantly said.  
  
"Wait! That was cheating! I..." Shippou said but got quiet. Kagome and the others had been looking at them with a What-the-hell-is-going-on face. Kayashi was the first to say anything.  
  
"Inuyasha... I said your mind was the 17-year old, but I know see it is barely five"  
  
"That's right!" Shippou said. "But the only fault, he has the mind of a Three year old!"  
  
"COME BACK HERE FOX BRAT!" Inuyasha yelled and started running after the instantly scared Shippou.  
  
"KAGOME! Help me!" Kagome just shock her head and turned towards the other. Kiasa smiled slightly.  
  
"Well, it should be time for dinner" She said. The other shines up.  
  
"That would be great!" Sango said.  
  
"Agree!" The other three said. Kayashi smiled. Kiasa looks at her.  
  
'I hope you found your friends now Kayashi...' She looked at the village. Some people had been asking her where the other Hanyo came from, and she had to tell them. Of course they had been shocked. Kayashi had been the daughter of the head Miko, but that she was also the daughter of a Youkai... She shook her head and went inside the house. The other followed. When they got inside Kagome and Kayashi could still hear the two outside.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!"  
  
"WAAAAH! KAGOMEEEEE!!!"  
  
And then something much closer, namely behind them.  
  
"PERVERT" followed by a slap and:  
  
"But Sango I just..."  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
Well, another chapter then! I am so sorry for not bringing Sesshomaru up in  
this chapter; you all get to know what he does in the next chapter!  
  
A little preview:  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
Sesshomaru watched the group from his place in a tree. He had the wind against him, so he shouldn't be noticed. He watched the other Hanyo that had joined them.  
  
'Where could she be come from?' He thought. The girl said something he couldn't hear and held up a bracelet. She put it on her wrist and changed appearance. He watched as she turned into a human girl with long black hair, and those eyes... His heart jumped over one beat as he saw them.  
  
'Those eyes... they are so alike Yani's..."  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
And one more, I don't know if it will come in next chapter or the one after  
but...  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
"So Inuyasha, you found yourself one of your own kind?" Sesshomaru smirked, but to his confusion, Inuyasha grinned at him.  
  
"Well, you could say that, right Kayashi?" The other Hanyo, Kayashi, looked at Sesshomaru with cold eyes and then nodded with a smirk.  
  
"Then what is so funny?" He asked monotone.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I was just figuring out your reaction" Inuyasha said.  
  
'My reaction? On what?' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
"On me" Kayashi answered him. He jagged back and stared at her.  
  
"So, you are indeed Yani's daughter?" he coldly said.  
  
"Hai" She slowly said. Inuyasha grinned wider.  
  
"Go on Kayashi, tell him everything"  
  
'What is he smirking about?' Sesshomaru thought frustrated.  
  
"I am Yani's daughter" Kayashi started and stared into his eyes with her own icy blue. "And I am also your daughter"  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
So, now, the more reviews, the faster update! If you want to know how this  
will go, just review, review, review, review, review, review, review,  
review, review, review, review, review and REVIEW!  
  
Until next time, CYA! 


	7. About opening your heart

OK, first of all, Thanks for ALL the Reviews! When I last looked I had passed 10 of them. Maybe not SO much, but it feels like I am starting to get some.  
  
Well then, I hope you all have been looking forward to this chapter, and  
now, let's go on with it!  
  
' thinking '  
  
"Talking "  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
When they had finished dinner, Inuyasha was the first to leave the house. He walked outside and jumped up in a nearby tree, gazing over the village.  
  
"Now I even have to be careful with what I am THINKING!" he muttered. 'I can't have all my secrets told out...' He sighed and turned his head towards the house.  
  
'What if she tells Kagome...? No, I must stop think that! She doesn't tell her... right?' He closed his eyes.  
  
"Damn it! I can't stand this!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha leave the house and then turned to Kayashi.  
  
"He seems so quiet... Like he's hiding something" She said in a whispering voice. Sango and Miroku where listening to Shippou while he told them about how he fooled Inuyasha before.  
  
"I just ran around that tree and..." Kayashi stopped looking at them as Kagome spoke.  
  
"He is a bit confused right now" She says while looking out the door.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asks her and strokes her hair out of her face. Sango slapped Miroku, he had come too close. A red hand mark was visible on his right cheek as he tried to explain himself. Shippou sighed and walked over to Kirara, who had curled up to a ball by the wall. Kayashi watched all this, trying to find an answer without hurting anyone.  
  
"Well?" Kagome asked again. Kayashi sighed.  
  
"He will tell when he wants" she says and looks out the door again, watching the sun go down. Kiasa had left them a while ago to take care of the wounded. Kagome looked out towards Inuyasha and nods.  
  
'I still wonder why he is so quiet...' she thinks. Kayashi gets up.  
  
"I go out for a while, I'll be back in an hour or so" She says. 'Hopefully I can tell Inuyasha that I won't tell her too much... he doesn't trust me in that point...'  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looks at her. "Sure, we just wait here" Kayashi looks at her, and smiles a little before walking out.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha heard footsteps from the house and felt by the scent that Kayashi was approaching. He turned towards her.  
  
"What?" He asks as she stops and looks at him.  
  
"Can we talk?" She asks. He looks surprised but nods and jumps down. Kayashi walks some bit away before sitting down on a rock. Inuyasha stops some steps behind her.  
  
'I wonder what she wants to talk about... DAMN! What if...'  
  
"No, I have not told her" Kayashi says, her back towards him. He watches her for another second before sighing and sits down next to her.  
  
"That's a relief..." He says without meaning it. 'Ah well, she could have read it in my mind whatsoever so...' She looks at the sun.  
  
"Are you planning to ever tell her?" She asks.  
  
"Well... uh..." He thought for a moment. 'What would she think? Probably that I was just lying...'  
  
"Why would she think it was a lie?" He jagged back, mostly because he first thought he had thought aloud. He then sighed and told her about Kikyo, the many times that things had gotten so wrong, the times than Kagome might have been hurt, and him unable to tell her how he really felt. Kayashi listened to him while nodding.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome watched the two Hanyos leave and got up.  
  
"Kagome-chan, where are you going?" Sango asked her while getting away from Miroku.  
  
"Just for a walk" She says before leaving the house. Shippou had fallen asleep next to Kirara.  
  
She followed the two Hanyos to the rock. She stopped some way from them, the wind in her face.  
  
'They should at least not be able to smell me...' she thought. She heard Kayashi ask:  
  
"Are you planning to ever tell her?" and listened while holding her breath. 'Tell me what? What's going on?'  
  
"Well... uh..." Inuyasha said, then going quiet for a moment, just looking out in the sky.  
  
"Why would she think it was a lie?" Inuyasha jagged back as Kayashi spoke. He then sighed and told Kayashi about the events with Kikyo. Kagome listened and felt tears coming up.  
  
'Why did he never tell me? You Jerk!' She thought while wiping them away.  
  
"And all that time, I just wanted to tell her..." Inuyasha stopped there, unable to finish the sentence.  
  
"But you couldn't find a way?" Kayashi asked. She glanced backwards, right towards Kagome, who hid behind the stone. Inuyasha didn't notice her, he just nodded. Kagome looked back as Kayashi did. Suddenly, Inuyasha laughed. But it wasn't a happy laughter, just a bitter chuckle.  
  
"I still can't tell her, I still can't... but why?" Kayashi looked at him with sympathy in her eyes before looking out towards the sun.  
  
"Maybe you just have to say it, right out"  
  
"That's the problem... Damn! I can fight of demons... But I can't..." He took a deep breath. "I can't find the courage to tell her that... That I love her" Kagome gasped.  
  
'He... he... loves me?' She thought. She felt her cheeks get hotter and realized that she was blushing. She looked at Inuyashas back where he sat. Kayashi looked at her again, and smiled. Then she turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"I think you just did tell her" She said. Inuyasha looked at her for one second. 'I just...' He spun around into a standing position, facing Kagome who just stood up from behind the stone. He could feel himself blush and looked down. 'DAMN IT! I just opened my heart in front of another Hanyo... and Kagome! Damn it all!'  
  
"Inuyasha..." He looked up, crimson red in the face. Kagome was looking down and blushing as well.  
  
"What?" He muttered, before looking down again. 'Why the hell is SHE blushing for? Damn you Kayashi! I bet you knew this all the time!' Kayashi just smiled and walked away from them, leaving them alone. As the sound of her footsteps was ebbing out, Kagome opened her mouth again.  
  
"Inuyasha, I..." She couldn't find the words, so instead she asked him:  
  
"Did you really mean it?"  
  
"Mean what?" He muttered, still not looking up. 'Damn it! I sound like an idiot!'  
  
"You know what I mean" She said, walking up to him. He looked up. It wasn't before then she saw he was blushing. 'He blushes... again? So this was the reason? ME?'  
  
"Well..." He sighed while cursing himself. 'Blasted Idiot! Now you have started, just tell her!' Kagome laid a hand on his shoulder, making him look her in the eyes. As he looked into her chocolate coloured eyes, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Yes" He said. She still looks at him as he continued. "Yes, I did mean it! Whatever you think Higurashi Kagome, I... Love... You" She smiled at him. 'He really means it...'  
  
"Inuyasha..." he opened his eyes again. She was smiling at him. 'What...'  
  
"Inuyasha, I... I love you too" He jagged back in a confused manner, his face almost back at normal colour.  
  
"You... do?" He asks. She just nodded and hugged him. He returned the hug.  
  
'Kayashi, I don't know how, but you surely can make one talk' he thought and smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sch! don't get so damn loud!" Sango hissed a Shippou while she was covering his eyes.  
  
"But I..." Shippou fell quiet as Miroku hit him on the head.  
  
"Just do as we say!" He mutters and looks at the couple from his hideout behind a big rock. Kayashi sat with her back towards the rock, she didn't need to see; she could hear what they thought and just visual the scene in her head, if she wanted to will say. Sango peeked out from her place at the other side of the rock.  
  
"Good job Kayashi!" She whispers. "They would never get together that way without your help"  
  
"I didn't do anything" Kayashi answers monotone. She just heard Inuyashas thinking comment: 'Kayashi, I don't know how, but you surely can make one talk' and smiled slightly. Sango looked back at her.  
  
"What do you mean nothing?"  
  
"Just what I said, I was just asking him about his thoughts and he spat it right out!" She muttered before closing her eyes. Sango held in her laughter, Kayashi almost looked like Inuyasha right there.  
  
"But still, if you had told him Kagome was there, he had stopped..." She got cut of by Kayashi.  
  
"If I had told him, none of them would have forgiven me!" She said while glaring at Sango. Miroku hissed at her before worriedly looking out from behind the stone, the two hadn't heard her.  
  
"And why?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"Do I have to tell the details?" Kayashi snorted and closed her eyes again.  
  
"Yes!" Miroku said with excitement but got hit by Sango, but not too hard, in the face. Neither of them wanted the two... or at least Inuyasha, to hear them. Kayashi opened her eyes and looked backwards, like she was looking through the stone.  
  
"We should be heading back" She whispered and got up.  
  
"Why..." Miroku started but then nodded and silently got up and heading back. Sango did the same, still covering Shippous eyes. Kayashi looked at the couple, smiled and got after the others.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha slowly let go of Kagome. They where both silent, standing in front of each other. A soft, gentle wind was leaping over the ground. Kagome looked up at the Hanyo. His amber eyes where looking into her own.  
  
'Those eyes...' Kagome thought. She broke the connection and looked over to the last ray of sunshine.  
  
"We should be heading back..." She said. He nodded before looking towards the village, seeing some persons he did recognize leaping away from the place towards the village.  
  
"Why those little...!" He growls and makes Kagome turn around. She watches the figures of her friends disappearing by the houses. She walks forward and lays a hand on Inuyashas shoulder.  
  
"Leave it for this time, will you?" He looked at her. She had a pleading look in her eyes and he sighed.  
  
'With that face I can't...' He thought. "Okay, for this time then... But if they start saying ANYTHING, I will..." He shut up. "I don't know what I will" He then says, crosses his arms and starts heading towards the village.  
  
"Kagome, you coming?" He shouts over his shoulder.  
  
"Hai!" She replies and gets after him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Damn, Damn" Kayashi murmured and rushed into the house, waking a surprised Kirara up. The others where fast after. "Damn it! Why did You need to get me there!?"  
  
"What's the matter Kayashi?" Sango asked while letting Shippou go. He muttered something that sounded like "I'm not THAT young" and sat down next to Kirara again.  
  
"He saw us... right" Miroku said. Kayashi nodded.  
  
"And he didn't seem too happy about it..." She muttered. Shippou stared wide- eyed at her.  
  
"HE SAW YOU! You are going to regret it" He grinned.  
  
"But us includes you" Sango says, making the Kitsune gulp and shut up.  
  
"Just what should he do?" Kayashi asks them.  
  
"Probably hit us a few times, getting used to it now" Shippou said. Sango and Miroku nodded. Kayashi gazed out the door with a gone look on her face. She then sighed in relief and turned to the others.  
  
"Seems like you all have to thank Kagome later"  
  
"Why?" The tree asked in unison.  
  
"She just made him change his mind"  
  
"Yay! Way to go Kagome!" Shippou happily said. Everybody started to pack their things together. They where speaking to each other while doing so. Kayashi told Shippou how you could use some herbs for making effects of illusions be more real. The Kitsune listened carefully to every word.  
  
"You could also..." Kayashi turned silent as the others too did. Inuyasha entered the house. He glared at them.  
  
"What are you idiots staring at!" He yells before sitting down next to the wall. Kagome, who is right behind, shakes her head at him before getting her stuff. The others where still silent, but continued packing their stuff. Inuyashas voice broke the silence.  
  
"If you continue to be this quiet, I might almost think you where SEEING something weird" He growled. The others gulped (Except Kayashi, who just shook her head) and started to talk again. Sango was finished and walked over to Kagome, who was sitting outside.  
  
"Well, I guess I shouldn't say anything... but" She started.  
  
"It was great" The raven-haired girl answered while gazing out into the sky. It was turning dark blue above them, and some light twinkling stars had become visible. Sango nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well Inuyasha?" Miroku asked the Hanyo and sat down besides him. Not too close, he still didn't know if Inuyasha was angry enough to hit him.  
  
"Bouzu, keep your mouth shut or I make you do it" Inuyasha muttered with a growl while he clenched his fist. Miroku gulped and stood up, getting away from the annoyed Hanyo.  
  
"Since we are finished, we should leave" Kayashi stated.  
  
"I don't want to sleep outside the village! What about Youkais!?" Shippou asked frightened.  
  
"Fox brat! You have no comment in this case!" Inuyasha started to get really mad now. 'I would love to smack them all to a pulp!' He thought. Kayashi turned his head towards him and sighed. He opened his eyes.  
  
'Mind your own business!' He thought. She shook her head and took her last things.  
  
"Kayashi, I have been wondering" Miroku said.  
  
"No, I have no weapons, this towns Mikos doesn't have any" She says without letting him finish the question.  
  
"Why is that?" Kagome said. She had come into the house to see if everyone was finished.  
  
"Don't ask me" The Female Hanyo said. "Perhaps they didn't think they would get attacked. Fools" She muttered.  
  
"And another thing" Sango said. "You haven't asked us about our lives"  
  
"No need to" Kayashi answers. "It's all in your mind"  
  
"Enough talk! Let's get away" Inuyasha rose up and got out the door. "The faster we find that Youkai, the better"  
  
"Hai, we should be leaving. We need to find a place to take shelter before it gets to dark" Miroku says.  
  
"Why don't we stay in the village?" Shippou says but ends up getting hit by Inuyasha.  
  
"Because I don't WANT to! Is that enough answer?" He yells. Kayashi rolls her eyes.  
  
"I know a place in the forest, let's go" She says. The others nod and gets after, Inuyasha snorts before and leaves the little Kitsune confused.  
  
"Shippou-chan, coming?" Kagome asks while getting her bike.  
  
"HAI!" He answers and jumps onto the bike. 'Because I want to? What's that for an answer?' The group silently leaves the village and heads for the forest. Kayashi sighed. The villagers had avoid looking at her, but what had she expected? Sango looked at her back.  
  
'Poor girl...' Kayashi turned around and smiled a little at her. She smiled back, but her smile faded as she felt a hand on her butt.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" She yells and slaps Miroku. "Leave your hand where it belongs!"  
  
"But it belongs where I put it" Miroku says, resulting in a hand print on his other cheek too.  
  
'They can't stop...' Kagome thought and looked at Inuyashas back. 'Back as normal... Proud jerk...'  
  
He was walking just a few feet's behind Kayashi, his arms crossed and looking straight forward. Suddenly he stops while sniffing in the air.  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asks.  
  
"Sesshomaru is here around" The Hanyo growls. Kayashi sniffs in the air. 'Is that my father's scent? Might be...' She saw the other look at her; she looked back with a questioning face.  
  
"Kayashi, we need to find that place of yours" Kagome said.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru had seen them leave the village and had gotten away from his usual place.  
  
'Why couldn't they stay in that village, I hate to... huh?' He thought from his place in a tree behind him. He had noticed another person in the group.  
  
'Another Hanyo?' He studied her. 'Inu-youkai there too... But how is that possible?' he rugged his shoulders and thought back about in the village, when he had gotten the news about Yani's death.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hai, Yani died about a week ago" The old woman from the village said. He growled a little but regained his cool. The old one spoke again.  
  
"All left is her daughter..."  
  
"Daughter?" He asks her.  
  
"Hai, Kayashi, come hither" a girl walked up next to the old lady. Sesshomaru studied her.  
  
"You have Yani's eyes" He says. The girl nodded. "Who is your father?"  
  
"Not known" The old one answers.  
  
"I guess my business here is finished" He says and walks of, but he could fell the girls gaze in his back.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"Kayashi, we need to find that place of yours" he heard that girl Kagome say.  
  
'Kayashi... It's the same...' He thought. 'But she was human... It can't be the same girl... It's best if I follow them' with that, he silently began following the group.  
  
~*~  
  
"Here we are" Kayashi stated as they reached a place by a high cliff wall.  
  
"This is a wonderful place Kayashi!" Kagome happily says. Inuyasha just snorts and jumps up in a tree. He looks around.  
  
'Sesshomaru you bastard, get here so I can...' he stopped thinking; Kayashi was watching him with icy eyes.  
  
'GEEZ! What's next? Allowing him to kill me? Let him take Tetsusaiga?' He thought and snorted. Sango put Hiraikotsu to the wall and sat down. Miroku put his back towards the tree Inuyasha was in. Kagome made up a fire and laid out her sleeping bag before sitting down.  
  
"Kayashi?" Shippou asked the female Hanyo.  
  
"Hai?" She answered.  
  
"Tell about that bracelet of yours"  
  
"This?" She said and held it up.  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Okay, it has a spell for like locking Youki. Every time I put it on, It draws my Youki and turns me human, like this" She closes her eyes and activates the bracelet, it gets around her wrist and changes her to human.  
  
"Does it work on everyone?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Every Hanyo, I should say, If you draw the Youki from a Youkai it would die, and this bracelet doesn't have the strength to keep the Youki" Shippou smirks and looks up to Inuyasha. Kayashi giggles.  
  
"Would work" She says. Inuyasha looks down at Shippou.  
  
"Don't even think of it" He says, and adds: "Fox brat" Shippou sighs.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru watched the group from his place in a tree. He had the wind against him, so he shouldn't be noticed. He watched the other Hanyo that had joined them.  
  
'Where could she be come from?' He thought. The girl said something he couldn't hear and held up a bracelet. She put it on her wrist and changed appearance. He watched as she turned into a human girl with long black hair, and those eyes... His heart jumped over one beat as he saw them.  
  
'Those eyes... they are so alike Yani's... it must be the same... but how?'  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
GOMEN! I can't write longer than this! But I promise I'll try to put next  
chapter up in a day or two!  
  
And if you wonder why Kayashi couldn't hear Sesshomaru thinking, it is as  
she said in the fourth chapter, she only read minds if she wants to. Because she doesn't know Sesshomarus aura, she can't find his mind in the  
way as she finds the others. Hope you got an explanation.  
  
Preview for next chapter – Secrets unveiled!  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
"So Inuyasha, you found yourself one of your own kind?" Sesshomaru smirked, but to his confusion, Inuyasha grinned at him.  
  
"Well, you could say that, right Kayashi?" The other Hanyo, Kayashi, looked at Sesshomaru with cold eyes and then nodded with a smirk.  
  
"Then what is so funny?" He asked monotone.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I was just figuring out your reaction" Inuyasha said.  
  
'My reaction? On what?' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
"On me" Kayashi answered him. He jagged back and stared at her.  
  
"So, you are indeed Yani's daughter?" he coldly said.  
  
"Hai" She slowly said. Inuyasha grinned wider.  
  
"Go on Kayashi, tell him everything"  
  
'What is he smirking about?' Sesshomaru thought frustrated.  
  
"I am Yani's daughter" Kayashi started and stared into his eyes with her own icy blue. "And I am also your daughter"  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
And as always, the more Reviews, the more Update (And the faster)  
  
And one last thing, a little question from me again:  
  
How do YOU want/think Sesshomaru reacts on the news of Kayashi being his  
daughter?  
  
Write the answer you want in the review ;) I maybe use it for the next  
chappie ^^  
  
Cya all in next part! 


	8. Secrets Revealed

TADA! Hope you were all looking forward to this!  
  
Chapter 7, Secrets Revealed!  
  
In this chapter, the secret behind Kayashis background will be known! (Many  
knows it, but Little Sesshy doesn't know yet ^.~)  
  
Okay, Let's go on!  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
*Last Chapter ending*  
  
Sesshomaru watched the group from his place in a tree. He had the wind against him, so he shouldn't be noticed. He watched the other Hanyo that had joined them.  
  
'Where could she be come from?' He thought. The girl said something he couldn't hear and held up a bracelet. She put it on her wrist and changed appearance. He watched as she turned into a human girl with long black hair, and those eyes... His heart jumped over one beat as he saw them.  
  
'Those eyes... they are so alike Yani's... it must be the same... but how?'  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
The stars disappeared in the cloud that once again had rolled over the whole forest and its neighbourhood. The group decided to have one or two guarding as the others slept, in shifts of course. Kayashi chose to take the first shift, and she would be followed by Inuyasha. There after Kagome and Sango should take the last shift.  
  
"What about me?" Miroku said panicle.  
  
"You are something dangerous!" Sango hissed at him, which made him shut up. Kayashi looked into the dark bushes.  
  
"You better get to sleep" She said in her normal icy monotone voice. Kagome nodded and went to her sleeping bag, while Sango glared at Miroku some seconds before getting to her own place. Miroku himself just sighed and shrugged his shoulders before getting to his place. He passed by Kayashi (Guess one time what he is thinking).  
  
"If you so much as think of it..." Kayashi icily said and he drew back his hand.  
  
"Well... Goodnight" He said and quickly got to his 'bed'. Inuyasha chuckled from his place in a tree. Kayashi smirked. She then sat down next to the fire, just staring into it for some seconds. She took of the prayer beads of her wrist and got back to her Hanyo form. She heard a thump beside her and turned to face Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm not sleeping you know" He said while leaning back towards a tree.  
  
"You are usually the one to guard?" Kayashi said, looking back into the fire.  
  
"Yeah" He answered. "And Sesshomaru is still around, I wouldn't sleep if he was around even if..."  
  
"Even if he had been asleep as well?" Kayashis voice was still icy.  
  
"Yes..." He sighed. "Guess you don't want me to kill him"  
  
"Not before I know more" She answered while looking up. Her blue eyes looking into the forest while her ears twitched as if trying to catch a sound.  
  
"Well... I guess it could go..." he smirked little. "But then you must promise to help me make him lose his face"  
  
"How is that suppose to happen?" She looked at him.  
  
"Oh, just tell him you're his daughter with some timing" He looked around the camp. His eyes stopped at the sleeping figure of Kagome. Kayashi smiled.  
  
"It wasn't too hard to tell her, right?" He jumped two feet's into the air; he had almost forgotten she was there.  
  
"Well... If she had stand in front of me..."  
  
"The second time she did"  
  
"Uhm... I guess it wasn't... too hard..." He muttered and closed his eyes.  
  
"What the..." Kayashi got up. Her ears twitched again. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"What's the matter...? Hey!" He got up as well. Along with the sound of breaking leaves, a familiar scent had approached.  
  
"Is that...?" Kayashi started. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Sesshomaru's coming"  
  
~*~  
  
He had waited in those bushes until everybody went to sleep. Only his dear brother and that other Hanyo was left. He stated that was the best time for approaching. That Human girl couldn't stand in his way... and he had to know about that Hanyo... He stood up and began to walk towards their camp.  
  
'Yani's daughter hm?'  
  
~*~  
  
"We mustn't be left here" Inuyasha told Kayashi. "We face him some bit away" She nodded in response and they got of into the forest. They kept close to each other and stopped some bit away. The sound of breaking leaves got stronger until they got the first glance of Sesshomaru.  
  
"He's not in a hurry" Inuyasha growled and held the Tetsusaiga, but he kept it sheathed.  
  
"No..." Kayashi looked through the trees while watching the Youkai come closer.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru saw the both Hanyos stand ready for him.  
  
'He keeps the Tetsusaiga sheathed? What for?' He thought while getting through the last bushes.  
  
~*~  
  
As Sesshomaru got into the open spot, first they all just looked at each other, the Hanyos at Sesshomaru, and he at them. Inuyasha spoke first.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Why the hell do you come now! You have been around here for a while now!" His voice was just barely above a growl.  
  
"You're well informed for someone who doesn't like me" He answered monotone and looked from the female Hanyo to Inuyasha and back again.  
  
"I asked what you did do here!" Inuyasha growled now. Kayashi was just watching Sesshomaru quietly. 'Did he love mother or was it just as he had said... a one-time happening?'  
  
"I don't have to answer a lowly Hanyo such questions" Sesshomaru glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He then watched Kayashi again.  
  
"A Hanyo huh?" He said slowly "So Inuyasha, you found yourself one of your own kind?" Sesshomaru smirked, but to his confusion, Inuyasha grinned at him.  
  
'Perfect, oh, he will lose his face this time!' Inuyasha thought before answering.  
  
"Well, you could say that, right Kayashi?" Kayashi looked at Sesshomaru with cold eyes and then nodded with a smirk, she knew what to do.  
  
"Then what is so funny?" He asked monotone.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I was just figuring out your reaction" Inuyasha said. 'This is gonna be much funnier than blasting snakes!'  
  
'My reaction? On what?' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
"On me" Kayashi answered him. He jagged back and stared at her a second before getting his cool back.  
  
"So, you are indeed Yani's daughter?" he coldly said.  
  
"Hai" She slowly said, waiting for Inuyasha to say something. Inuyasha grinned wider.  
  
"Go on Kayashi, tell him everything"  
  
'What is he smirking about?' Sesshomaru thought frustrated.  
  
"I am Yani's daughter" Kayashi started and stared into his eyes with her own icy blue. "And I am also your daughter"  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome woke up; she heard nothing at all by the camp. She rose up and found that Inuyasha and Kayashi weren't there. She woke Sango up.  
  
"Hey, Sango!" She whispered while shaking her friend awake.  
  
"Uh... Huh, what is it Kagome?" Sango ask her confused.  
  
"Kayashi and Inuyasha are missing!" Sango immediately got up.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Well, they are not here..."  
  
"Perhaps they heard something and got of, don't worry, we can guard now, so we'll see if they get back soon" Kagome tried to calm down, but inside she started to panic.  
  
"Okay..." She shakily said and sat down. Sango leaned towards the tree.  
  
"We just wait here; you'll see there's nothing to worry about"  
  
"If you say so..." Kagome looked around the camp and into the forest, still with the panicked feeling inside of her.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the two Hanyos for a moment, whit a shocked look on his face. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
'I would have died to see that face' He thought. Kayashi cast a look at him before studying her father again. He looked from her to Inuyasha and back again. He took some breaths and tried to get back to his normal state.  
  
'It can't be... in no possible way...' he thought.  
  
"Oh yes, it can" Kayashi said slowly, monotone. Sesshomaru flinched, that was like his normal voice, but still... He glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"What have you come up with? Did you want me to believe that?" He asked the male Hanyo with an icy voice.  
  
"Yes, actually, I want" He answered. "Dad was already dead, and I was sealed up... but what did you do twenty-five years ago?" Sesshomaru growled a little.  
  
'Twenty-five years... Damn it! He can't be right!' Kayashi walked some steps forward.  
  
"Don't some any closer, A can't stand the presence of Hanyos!" Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"Not even your daughter?" She answered him. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, only to lean on it.  
  
'This is a damn funny scene, I would love to see it again' he thought for himself.  
  
"I have no daughter!" Sesshomaru answered icily monotone. His right hand (his left is cut of, remember?) began to glow slightly green. Inuyashas grip on Tetsusaiga hardened.  
  
'Kayashi, watch him!' He thought. The female Hanyo nodded, with a smirk.  
  
"I can prove it is right" She said. Sesshomaru growled again before running up to her. He put his right hands claws into her left shoulder, but to his surprise, she still smiled.  
  
"That's not working daddy" She said before putting her own claws into his right hand. He surprised let go when her claws poison started to affect his hand. Her blue Haori was burned on the shoulder, and she had some burned spots on her shoulder. She held up her hand, still glowing green.  
  
"Do you believe me?" She said monotone. Inuyasha smirked at Sesshomarus face. 'Oh man, he surely looks surprised'  
  
'It can't be... This humiliation... I will not believe this!' Kayashi looked at him, and he could nearly see a look of sadness and hurt in her eyes.  
  
"You might have poisonous claws, but that doesn't prove anything!" He snapped at her. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and sat down towards a tree. Sesshomaru growled at him.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Sitting down, this is boring" The male Hanyo answered. "You can't even prove she is NOT your daughter, right?"  
  
'Damn... that is true... but I. Will. Not. Believe. THIS!' The hurt in Kayashis eyes got deeper. She tried to keep tears back.  
  
'Hanyos don't cry... Hanyos don't...' She thought while fighting the tears. She took out a thing out of her pocket and threw it to Sesshomaru, who caught it as a reflex. He opened his hand and found a golden plate with a glass feather in different colours, varied from slight red to pale green. It was in the end of a golden necklace. He bit his teeth together.  
  
'That's Yani's feather...'  
  
"My mother said to give it to you when I found you..." She started. Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru curious. 'What is he getting mad about?' he thought.  
  
"Oh, did she?" Sesshomaru tried to keep his voice monotone, but it came out as a slight whisper. He studied the feathers contours and looked up to the female Hanyo. 'Maybe... just maybe...'  
  
"She also told me to say that she did love you from the start... and to the end" Kayashi finished and turned around. Bitter tears where burning in her eyes, and she started to walk away. Inuyasha cast Sesshomaru a last look before following.  
  
"Wait... Kayashi..." Sesshomaru began, the girl turned around.  
  
"Hai?" she asked. Inuyasha continued to walk past her, heading back.  
  
"Thank you..." Sesshomaru turned around. "Maybe you truly are my daughter..." He disappeared into the forest, his hand clutching the golden plate. Kayashi looked after him for some seconds before turning around. Of some reason, she felt light at heart; she had fulfilled her mother's last request. She got after the other Hanyo.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" She got up next to him, finding him quiet. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm just thinking..." He answered. 'Was he in love with her too?'  
  
"Hai, I would put it that way" She answered. They got silent back to the camp, Kayashi groaning a little about her shoulder.  
  
"His poison is a bit stronger than mine" She muttered as they saw the campfire.  
  
~*~  
  
The two girls heard the sound of breaking leaves and got up. Sango held onto Hiraikotsu and Kagome got her bow. They got ready to fire of when the two Hanyos stepped in. Both stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"Don't shoot!" Inuyasha growled. "Damn you wench, why are you aiming that bow on me?"  
  
"You scared the shit out of me!" She protected herself and lowered her bow.  
  
"Kayashi-chan, what happened to your shoulder?" Sango asked the female Hanyo.  
  
"Sesshomaru was in the forest" Inuyasha growled. The two humans looked over to him. "We did just talk!"  
  
"How did the wound come up?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He didn't want to believe it at first" Kayashi said.  
  
"He did later on?"  
  
"WENCH! Think! Yes he did!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"OSUWARI!" Inuyasha fell to the ground whit a smack. The others laughed. Miroku woke up.  
  
"Can you guys be a bit more silent?" He asked drowsy, he saw them stare at him. "Did I miss something?"  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
That's all for today! Hope you liked it! I know that Sesshy is a bit OOC, but in this story, he is meant to be that way, OK? Fine, then let's get a  
preview!  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
Sango saw Kirara coming back in a hurry, her growl echoed over the valley.  
  
"It's coming!" She stated to the others. As Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, Kirara landed and stood next to Sango, who was getting her Hiraikotsu.  
  
"I don't wanna fight!" Shippou whined. Kagome took out her bow.  
  
"This time we have no choice Shippou, we must get that Boar first, we can't risk anything to happen!"  
  
"Maybe It isn't as bad as the Baba said" Inuyasha growled. Kayashi twitched her ears.  
  
"Strange... I don't hear..."  
  
"Kayashi! Don't try to listen after it!" Miroku yelled. "It can..." A shrieking sound echoed over the valley, causing Kagome to fall on her knees, clutching her ears.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha got to her. She was shaking, but seemed to be okay, she held the sound out of her ears with her hands. Sango immediately did the same. Miroku was the only one who noticed:  
  
"Kayashi! KAYASHI!"  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
Miss cliffhanger? Maybe, but review and get to know sooner! Next chapter-  
Shrieking failure!  
  
Look forward to it! 


	9. Important feelings! “We need to know eac...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha... *sob* although I want to...  
  
(Ashley): *Grabs hold of Kayashi* BUT THIS ONE IS MINE!  
  
(Kayashi): *Looks annoyed* HEY! I'm not something you own!?  
  
(Ashley): Eh... YES YOU ARE!!!  
  
(Kayashi): OKAY! But let go! I need to practice my lines!  
  
(Ashley): *Lets her go* Ok... Go on...  
  
(Kayashi): *shakes head and walks off* Strange girl you are sometimes...  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
I hope I can get some reviews on this chapter; last one didn't get so many...  
it was... one :P  
  
And I have a small thing to say, in case anybody wondered.  
  
In the first Chapter (also called prologue here :P) Kagome says this to  
Inuyasha:  
  
"Why won't you sit down?"  
  
Now some of you might wonder why he didn't fall like on "Osuwari". Well it is because I, when I think off it, find it quite weird that Kagome is not aloud to say 'sit' in a normal way, 'Osuwari' is (as far as I know) said as a dog command, that should mean they have different names in Japanese ('Dog- sit' and 'normal-sit') In my story is 'Osuwari' restraining spell and 'sit'  
is just normal, ok?  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
*Last chapter IMPORTANT (:P) happenings*  
  
"She also told me to say that she did love you from the start... and to the end" Kayashi turned around. Bitter tears where burning in her eyes, and she started to walk away. Inuyasha cast Sesshomaru a last look before following.  
  
"Wait... Kayashi..." Sesshomaru began, the girl turned around.  
  
"Hai?" she asked. Inuyasha continued to walk past her, heading back.  
  
"Thank you..." Sesshomaru turned around. "Maybe you truly are my daughter..." He disappeared into the forest, his hand clutching the golden plate. Kayashi looked after him for some seconds before turning around. Of some reason, she felt light at heart; she had fulfilled her mother's last request.  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
CHAPTER 8 – Important feelings! "We need to know each other better..."!  
  
Kayashi sat up from her sleep with a slight groan of pain. Her shoulder was aching from last evening.  
  
"Good Morning" She heard from besides her. She looked up to see Kagome smile at her from the fireplace. She was making breakfast for everyone.  
  
"Morning" She replied and got onto her feet. She yawned one time and got over to the others. With a sigh she sat down next to Sango. The Exterminator watched her for a moment.  
  
"Does your shoulder ache much?" She asked. Kayashi shock her head.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle" She said. Shippou, who sat next to Kagome while watching her cook, looked over at her without saying anything.  
  
"Now, can we go find that Youkai?" Everyone turned their heads towards the tree. Inuyasha growled at them. "WHAT!? What's that weird look?" Kagome shock her head with a sigh and took of the hot water from the fire. She grinned evilly and Kayashi got an interested look. Kagome got something from her bag.  
  
"Say Inuyasha" she said in her sweetest voice. "Wouldn't you have some Ramen before facing that Youkai?" The Hanyo quickly turned his head towards her.  
  
"Eh... I guess the Youkai can wait... for a while" He says slowly and gets down from the tree. Sango giggled with her hands over her mouth, while Kayashi and Shippou just grinned. Kagome put the hot water into the package of Ramen. She waited for some minutes before giving it to Inuyasha who was waiting patiently. He took the package and turned to walk away to the tree again. He turned back and glared at everyone.  
  
"Is something funny?" He said in a dangerous voice. The others shock their heads, but right after he had gotten up in the tree, they started laughing.  
  
"I'm gonna beat you all to a pulp one of these days!" They sighed and got their own breakfast. Kayashi got a bowl of soup when she felt a sting at her neck. She smacked her hand against her neck and found a flea in her hand. "What the..."  
  
"Oh, that's Myoga-jichan" Kagome said while the flea demon got back from his eh... flat form.  
  
"Myoga?" Kayashi frowned while looking at the strange flea.  
  
"Hai, that is me" The flea said. "You have delicious blood young miss, is there a possibility that you..."  
  
"Hai, I'm a family member of Inuyasha" She said while looking boredly at Myoga. He jagged back a little while the other group members laughed at the scene. Even Inuyasha in the tree smirked.  
  
"Eh... oh, like I thought then..." Myoga said while scratching his head. "In which way..."  
  
"Daughter to Sesshomaru" She said, still looking bored. She looked over to Shippou and rolled her eyes, which made the Kitsune start laughing even more. Inuyasha threw away his Ramen package and jumped out of the tree again. Myoga stared at Kayashi speechless. Inuyasha picked him up from Kayashis hand.  
  
"Just tell me Myoga-jiji" He said with a bored tone. "Where have you been?"  
  
"EEH!" He yelped before thinking for a second and then answering: "Searching for you?"  
  
"Sure" The male Hanyo cast Kayashi a look which said the same as he thought: 'That means he ran away, just to keep out of danger' the female Hanyo laughed.  
  
"But if you had been here, you would have known all the information about Kayashi" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Kayashi???" Myoga looked confused.  
  
"Aka Sesshomarus Daughter, aka the girl you sucked blood from, BAKA!" Inuyasha threw the flea away and sat down. "Damn flea" Sango stopped laughing and looked around. The others immediately did the same. Kayashi growled.  
  
"It's a Youkais Youki" She said. Kagome continued: "And it has a Shikon shard... And it is near around here"  
  
"Guess it's time to get going" Inuyasha stated and stood up. Miroku did the same.  
  
"Wait a second" Kagome said. "We need to get a plan for this; we can't be running around alone"  
  
"We can send Kirara for a lookout and get our self ready, the best would to be back to back" Sango continued.  
  
"I would love to stand Back to back with you my lovely Sango" Mirokus statement deserved him a red handprint on the cheek.  
  
"In a circle you mean?" Kayashi said without even looking, she was gazing out in the forest.  
  
"Hai that would be the best thing" Kagome said. Inuyasha was watching them boredly.  
  
"Why don't we just take it from the front?" His words made everyone stare at him. "What?"  
  
"You already forgot what Kiasa said?" Kayashi said. "We don't know if it hurts us, but it surely can make half the group out of use with just one attack, we need to be careful!"  
  
"What? I just cut it down with a swing and we're finished!" Miroku shock his head and muttered something like: "Underestimating Baka" This made Inuyasha glare at him.  
  
"But Inuyasha, it has a Shikon shard, if it makes me down, we can't direct the shard" Kagome said. "How are you supposed to beat it then?"  
  
"And what IF we Hanyos are affected as well? Then we are all gone-bys" Kayashi followed. Inuyasha opened his mouth, but got cut by Sango this time.  
  
"Let's say you cut it, and it turns out you need something else? You need to think, not all Youkais can be cut with Tetsusaiga" Inuyasha shut, knowing he was defeated and sat down.  
  
"Okay, do it your way!" He snorted and crossed his arms. Kagome sighed and turned to the others.  
  
"What kind of elemental did they have?" She asked. They thought for a while.  
  
"Flaming hoofs, probably fire, Horse head is ground and stone, snakehead is poison and acid, boar head is that freaking sound you all worry about" Inuyasha said from his place barely above a growl. They stared at him. "WHAT!?" he yelled.  
  
"You remembered all that?" Shippou said. "Amazing! I never thought you could remember anything!" Inuyasha growled warningly and Shippou shut up.  
  
"Okay, probably is the Shikon shard in the horse head, because it was there it started, right?" Sango said.  
  
"Could be, but not needed too" Miroku said.  
  
"We need at least to find the Shikon shard, and get the Boar head cut of, then the sound at least is gone" Kayashi suggested while eating some of the soup. "Mm, Kagome, this is delicious!"  
  
"Thanks" Kagome replied. "And I think Kayashi has a point. Even with the Shikon no Tamas regenerating, it still would give us time" Sango and Miroku nodded, while Shippou still seemed to think.  
  
"Shippou? What do you think?" Kagome asked him. The Kitsune jumped a feet and stared at her.  
  
"Eh? About what?" The others sighed, except for Inuyasha, who growled: "Fox- brat".  
  
"Okay, if that is settled, then let's get going" Miroku suggested. Inuyasha was the first to stand up.  
  
"Finally someone says something useful" He said boredly. "But I'm surprised that YOU would be the one, Bouzu" Miroku sighed. 'He's bored, that's for sure' Kagome took her bag and her bow.  
  
"Well, everybody ready?" She said while picking down the last things into the bag and putting out the fire. They all nodded. Kagome put the bag on her bike and started walking.  
  
"Kagome-chan, where to go?" Sango asked. Kayashi rose up, still looking around. She found a familiar aura and smirked.  
  
'Hm...' Kagome looked at Sango.  
  
"We need a more open space" she said. Kirara got into her big form and on Sangos comment she went of.  
  
"Then I understand" She says. "Kirara will search for the Youkai" Miroku and Inuyasha where going in the front, while Kayashi, Sango, Shippou and Kagome where behind them. Sango and Shippou trailed of a little behind Kayashi and Kagome while talking. Kayashi turned to Kagome.  
  
"I know you come from the future... but..." She started. Kagome smiled at her.  
  
"You wonder how it is there?"  
  
"I know, but I don't... understand some things..." Kagome started to explain about her house, her family and her school. She had some pauses when to think of some answers, like what a TV really was, or how it comes that you can speak to others trough thingies on the wall, as Kayashi said it. They got interrupted when Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head VERY HARD.  
  
"BOUZU! NEVER GET INTO THAT AGAIN, GOT ME!?" He yelled before walking of, leaving Miroku on the ground.  
  
"What was that about?" Kagome asked Kayashi and Sango, who had come closer again, both shock their heads.  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha where walking in front of the others.  
  
"Where is that damn Youkai?" Inuyasha muttered. "I can't wait to get that Shikon shard!"  
  
"Say Inuyasha" Miroku asked, not listening to the Hanyos muttering.  
  
"What?" he snapped. He wasn't even looking his way, but Miroku took a breath before asking:  
  
"Yesterday, when you told Kagome-sama you loved her, why didn't you kiss her?" This made Inuyasha to turn in an instant, hitting him with all his strength.  
  
"BOUZU! NEVER GET INTO THAT AGAIN, GOT ME!?" He yelled before walking of, leaving Miroku on the ground. 'Damn! CAN'T he keep his DAMN mouth shut?'  
  
Miroku got up and looked at the girls (not including Shippou).  
  
"Don't ask me what happened... I just..."  
  
"Touched a painful spot" Kayashi said.  
  
"How could I have done that when I just..." Kayashi gave him a look that told him to shut, which he did. They started walking after the angry Hanyo. Kagome looked strange at Miroku. 'What can he have said to make Inuyasha THAT mad?' Kayashi turned to her.  
  
"He came into the... well... 'Yesterday' spot" She said. Kagome opened her mouth in an: "Oh" look, nodded and walked a little faster to catch up with the Hanyo, who angrily stepped on. Kayashi smirked again, and even Miroku smiled, but with a painful look while holding his aching head.  
  
"You're a great love-angel, Kayashi" he said. The female Hanyo stared at him.  
  
"Really? I never thought of it..."  
  
"To Miroku, all girls are" Sango said. "But you really got them together more than before" Kayashi smiled and Shippou stared at the two persons in front before shaking his head. 'Adults'  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha heard footsteps and the sound of Kagomes bike behind him. 'Damn... not now! I won't even be able to look her in the eyes! I...' He felt her hand on his shoulder and turned to her, even though he hesitated in his mind. As his eyes met hers, he quickly turned away again, a slight blush turning his cheeks red.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, trying to sound grumpy, but failed.  
  
"Just talk" Her voice was as clear and beautiful as ever... he pushed away the thought, trying not to blush more. She still had her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Why did you get so angry on Miroku?" She asked softly. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Dunno" He said. She sighed and walked faster so she was right besides him.  
  
"Come on, at least LOOK at me!" he remembered the first time she said that...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He was sitting under the tree after the news about Kikyos bones stolen, and asked Myoga about that Ogress, Urasue.  
  
"I just know she's an ogres and sorceress" Myoga said before disappearing. Kagome came up to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, shall we go?" Inuyasha turned his head away.  
  
"Where?" He muttered. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Come on, even an enemy need a place to rest in peace" She said softly. "Kikyo did die a long time ago, didn't she?" He didn't answer; he was just gazing out in the air, not looking at her.  
  
"Surely you can forget about what happened between you? Can't you?" She continued and waited for an answer. He didn't say anything, and was still looking away. She lost her temper.  
  
"LOOK at me!" She shouted.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"Inuyasha? Answer me!" He jumped and looked at her.  
  
"W...What...?" He said, realizing her looking at him. He was still blushing. 'Damn it!'  
  
"You're so off today" She said. "Is it because of yesterday?" He snorted.  
  
"Of Course not! What do you take me for?" She raised her hand and stroke him on the cheek, which made him blush even more.  
  
"Why are you so off then? Because of what Miroku said?" She asked.  
  
'Did she hear him... no it can't... right?' He thought. "Uhm... no... I guess not... or..." He stammered.  
  
"Or?" She said, laying her hand on his shoulder again.  
  
"N...nothing..." He muttered, looking at her. 'Her face... she's so innocent and... DAM IT! BOUZU! Why did you start this!?' She looked away, and he swore he saw sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Oh... well... Okay then... if you don't want to talk about it..." She slowed down to come to the others, but he stopped her.  
  
"Kagome..." She turned her head towards him again.  
  
"Hai?" She asked. Inuyasha looked over at the others, who suddenly seemed to be in a DEEP conversation.  
  
"I... um..." He started, searching for words. She looked the way he looked.  
  
"If you don't want to talk here, we can go somewhere else" She suggested. He nodded slowly.  
  
"Wait a second then" She said and got back towards the others. They where in a meadow now, so they should be able to stop there too. He stopped and saw her go back to the others. 'Damn you Bouzu! How do you suggest I handle THIS now?"  
  
~*~  
  
When Inuyasha looked their way, they all started to mumble each another.  
  
"What do you guess?" Sango asked.  
  
"I place a bet he doesn't want to talk here" Kayashi said smirking.  
  
"Cheater! You read his mind!" Miroku muttered.  
  
"Okay, you can guess" The female Hanyo said.  
  
"I bet he really kisses her" Miroku said. "Since I got him on the subject and all"  
  
"I go for that too" Sango nods while saying it. "Here she comes" they started talking about the Youkai when Kagome came closer.  
  
"We suggest we stop here" The sixteen-year old girl says. The others nod and put their stuff on an empty spot.  
  
"We'll be right back" Kagome smiles, puts her bike and bag on the spot and gets back to Inuyasha. When she gets out of hearing range, the others smirk at each other.  
  
"Who wants to follow?" Miroku says.  
  
"A say we stay here this time" Kayashi said. Sango and Shippou nod.  
  
"As a safety" Sango said. The watched the two leave and then leaned back at some trees.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru jumped up in a tree as his brother and Kagome came near.  
  
'What are they doing? Ah well, It's not them I'm here for...' he thought and gazed out to the meadow. He took forth the medallion he had around his neck, the one with the glass feather on.  
  
'I really need to know her better...'  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked quietly through the forest.  
  
'How am I going to start this...?' Inuyasha thought and glanced over to Kagome next to him, who was playing with the bow string as she walked. 'I don't know how...' She suddenly looked up, as if sensing he was watching her. He swallowed as her chocolate eyes questioning were looking into his own.  
  
"Eh..." He said, trying not o blush... again. It seemed so stupid to do it right now...  
  
"What is the matter?" She asked him. She had stopped and he did the same.  
  
"N...nothing... I just..." He stammered stupidly. 'Damn, why do I always start talking like an IDIOT when this comes up?'  
  
"Are you lost for words?" Kagome giggled. "I never could imagine that you would be lost for words!"  
  
"Sorry then..." He muttered, looking down.  
  
"I didn't mean that way" She said. He still looked down. 'What now? How the HELL am I going to get myself out of this...' he thought.  
  
"Hey" Kagome said. 'What is wrong with him? What DID Miroku say?' He looked up, but not at her. He was looking around, found that they where really alone and turned to her.  
  
"I... Yesterday... did you believe what I said?" He asked her. She blinked a few times, this she hadn't expected.  
  
"Well... Um..." She said, thinking back. 'What can he mean? That he didn't mean it yesterday... or what...?' He was looking at her, trying to find any answers in her face.  
  
"I guess..." she finally said.  
  
"Guess?" He asked. 'What does she mean by that? Did she or not?' Now it was her turn to look down.  
  
"Well... Not that I don't believe you... but..." She fumbled with her words, not knowing what would hurt him and what would not. He looked away for a second.  
  
"Oh... well..." He said slowly. 'Now what!?'  
  
"Did you believe me?" Kagome asked. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. Her eyes where so full of emotions.  
  
"Hai" He answered honestly. There was no other answer; he should believe her whatever she said.  
  
"Really? I thought you maybe just... you know... let it pass through and..." She stammered, tears filling up. 'Why am I crying now? Am I Delighted? Or Why?'  
  
"I would never let anything you say just 'pass through' Kagome" He said softly, wiping her tears away, which made her feel a shiver down her spine. His hand rested on her cheek for a while, as he was just looking at her.  
  
'What... what is that face...' Kagome thought. He moved his hand to under her chin, and made her look into his eyes.  
  
"If you didn't believe me... I say it again then..." He started and bent forward, his face just inches from her. "I-Love-You" Then he kissed her. She widened her eyes in surprise before returning the kiss while she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was not a kiss to apologize or something. It was a real kiss, passionately and loving. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.  
  
'I could stay like this forever...' both thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku looked at the smirking Kayashi with jealousy in his eyes.  
  
"It's no fair!" He yelled. "You can hear what they think! And I don't even get too see!" Sango slapped him.  
  
"Stop being a cry-baby!" she said before sitting down next to Kayashi. "Well?" The Hanyo looked at her, still smirking. Then she glanced over to Miroku, before opening her mouth.  
  
"Did I hear a vote for kissing?" She asked. Sango turned and she and Miroku did the high-five. "We did!" Shippou stared at them.  
  
"Adults..." He muttered. Sango turned back.  
  
"Sometimes this is easier than watching" she said. Miroku added: "And much safer!" Everybody laughed. Then Kayashi spun her head around and stared right into the forest.  
  
"What's the matter Kayashi?" Shippou asked. She didn't look at him.  
  
"Stay here" she muttered, rose up and walked towards the edge of the forest.  
  
"What was that about?" Shippou asked confused, looking at Miroku. He and Sango had both nodded.  
  
"You will understand when you get older" He just answered as he watched Kayashi enter the forest.  
  
"Kirara still hasn't come back..." Sango sighed.  
  
"Be glad about that, because now both our Hanyos and our Shard finder are out of use" Miroku said.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru watched the Hanyo, his daughter, get up and walking straight towards him.  
  
"Heh, guess she is something after all" he murmured. He leaned towards the tree nonchalant while gazing at her in the corner of his view.  
  
~*~  
  
As Kayashi passed the first bushes, the first thing she did was looking up, straight into the amber eyes of her father.  
  
"You didn't have too much of a haste" He said and looked up again, the leaves of the tree suddenly got very interesting.  
  
"Didn't want to make a scene" She answered and got up into the tree next to his.  
  
"Oh, really?" He said silently, cold, while he gazed over at her. 'What did she want now?'  
  
"I should ask what you wanted" She said in the same tone of voice. He still hadn't got used to that voice, so alike his.  
  
"What I wanted?" He chuckled coldly. "You should already know, I want Inuyasha dead, and I want the Tetsusaiga. Anything I forgot?" She smirked.  
  
"You have this strange thought behind those you said" she said. "What can that be?"  
  
"What?" he said. He didn't look at her; if he had, he maybe should have seen that little playful smile she had.  
  
"For some minutes ago, you wanted to know me better, am I correct?" He grumped.  
  
"Maybe" He sounded somehow disturbed. He didn't think anything, which Kayashi found pretty weird.  
  
'Maybe he finds a way to come around it... like my mother could...' she thought before asking him:  
  
"You still want to know me better?"  
  
"Maybe" he said again. She sighed.  
  
"What is it with you and short answers?" She growled.  
  
"Short answers? What else should I answer, yes or no are short as well" He said this as it was the most intelligent answer in the whole world.  
  
"Eh... well... that is true too... but..." She mumbled. "Do you or do you not want to know?" he looked at her, and she could feel his aura again. 'What is it with him? Sometimes the aura is readable, and sometimes not!'  
  
"Well..." He said. He glanced down on the medallion he still held in his hand. "Yes..."  
  
"Okay, how to start?" She asked.  
  
"What? You mean where in your life or what?"  
  
"Yes, kind of... But you then?"  
  
"Well... I'm not alone around if you thought that, I am being accompanied by this Toad-Youkai, Jaken, who is in fact pretty... useless sometimes..." He started while thinking. She watched him curiously as he talked. "And there is also this two headed Youkai Horse, its called Ah-Uhn..."  
  
"Ah-Uhn?" She said with a giggle. "Who named it that?"  
  
"I was coming to that, a little human girl called Rin named it... I rescued her life once... She had been killed by wolfs and I used my sword, Tenseiga, I got it from my father, to bring her back to life... Don't ask me why, because I really don't know myself..." She continued to listen to him tell about what he had been doing for, mostly, the last year.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha broke the kiss in order to breathe. She leaned towards his chest and closed her eyes. He held her tighter in an embrace and looked out into the forest. 'Well... I guess she believes me now?' He thought with a smile. He sat down there, in the middle of the forest, towards a tree, Kagome still at his chest.  
  
'I never had believed this would happen... at least not in the beginning...' He played a little with her hair as he thought. The sky was starting to go for the afternoon; the sun had passed middle-sky.  
  
"Maybe we should head back" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Mm..." She murmured into his robe.  
  
"Hey, are we sleeping now or what?" He asked grinning.  
  
"Mm..." She answered again.  
  
"Guess I have to carry you then" He smirked and stood up, holding her bridal-style.  
  
"Mm..." The same answer. He chuckled softly and started making his way back, careful with his burden.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango sighed and looked into the nearby forest.  
  
"GEEZ! Aren't they coming back soon?" She asked herself annoyed.  
  
"Well, some things do take time you know" Miroku answered her. But he was also gazing into the forest. Shippou was annoyed and wasted his time climbing up and down in a tree.  
  
"BORED!" He yelped and got up the tree again, only to get down.  
  
"Come over it Shippou! We are bored as well" Sango said. Miroku moved closer to her.  
  
"We should be able to use the time..." He said grinning. She gave him a confused look, before she frowned. She was feeling his right hand on her butt.  
  
"PERVERT!" She yelled and slapped him.  
  
"I tried..." He said weakly as his now red cheek ached.  
  
~*~  
  
"... In that battle, He really did something that made me think..." Sesshomaru paused for a while.  
  
"What did he do?" Kayashi asked, looking curious.  
  
"While I swung the blade, he just ran right towards it, like he was going to stop it with his own body... And that just for a fox-demon brat and some humans... I couldn't understand him..." He shook his head.  
  
"But how did it end?" Kayashi tried to make him continue while she wrapped a lock of her hair around her finger.  
  
"He got hold of my arm" The Youkai answered. "He held the blade back with his own strength. The others, the humans and that fox, had stopped. And he yelled to them to run. They did so, and then I said to him..."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"...Fool! Turning your back at your opponent!" He said and stung his other hand right through Inuyashas back. The Hanyo grasped and clenched his teeth.  
  
"Where you buying time for your companions? How courageous..." Sesshomaru started, but he heard Inuyasha chuckle. The Hanyo glanced up at him, smiling.  
  
"Brother, Haven't you noticed yet?" Sesshomaru got a somewhat angry face.  
  
"You..." He started. Inuyasha ripped the Human arm off, together with the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I am taking my Tetsusaiga back!" He yelled and held the sword in front off him.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"And thereafter?" Kayashi said.  
  
"I couldn't wield the Tetsusaiga anymore, it was only a waste of time to be there, so I left" Sesshomaru finished.  
  
"Oh..." Kayashi said slowly. "But is it the way that Youkais cannot wield the blade at all?"  
  
"Apparently not" Her father shrugged his shoulders. "But you never know... At least it is said that you cannot use Tetsusaigas total strength if you are not going for saving a human being... What a pity"  
  
"Then you should be able to use the sword... in order to save Rin" Kayashi said slowly. Sesshomaru frowned.  
  
"Where did that come from!?" He muttered angrily. Kayashi jagged back at his reaction.  
  
"I'm just thinking!" She yelled. She noticed the aura of Kagome and looked down the path into the forest.  
  
"You should go back" Sesshomaru said simply. "My brother wouldn't attack me now as it seems" He smirked.  
  
"Uh-hum" Kayashi nodded and turned to leave, but then turned her head back. "Are you going to keep following us?"  
  
"Maybe" He said. "I haven't heard anything about your life yet" She smiled before jumping to another tree and from there out the field towards her friends.  
  
"Strange girl she is indeed..." Sesshomaru mumbled before jumping higher up the tree. He could hear some crystal clear tones from the field and listened to it.  
  
"Is that she? With Yani's song"  
  
~*~  
  
Sango saw Kayashi approaching.  
  
"Got a nice talk?" She asked. The Hanyo nodded before glancing at Miroku, who was holding his sore cheek.  
  
"You should really stop that" She told him. He just glared at her.  
  
"I'm still BORED!" Shippou yelped from the tree.  
  
"Would you rather meet the Youkai right now?" Sango asked angrily. The Kitsune gulped and shut up.  
  
"Any sign of Kagome-sama and Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Uh-hum" Kayashi nodded. "They're on their way"  
  
"Good" Sango lies down in the grass. "It's quite creepy with that Youki..." The others nodded. A long silence followed. Kayashi took forth a flute from one of her pockets. It was made of bone and had kept it's white colour. She watched it for a moment and then started to play. Crystal clear tones flowed out and made a slow, quite sorrowful melody. Sango closed her eyes and just listened to the melody. Shippou was completely silent. Miroku had stopped rubbing his sore cheek and looked at Kayashi, who herself had closed her eyes and just played. The melody kept its sad tones, but it was still beautiful. The melody speeded up a little as it was turning a bit happier, before it sank back into its original state. Some few notes more passed before ending in a sinking dark tone.  
  
"That was beautiful!" Sango said and opened her eyes.  
  
"I completely agree" Miroku said. Shippou nodded and even gave a little applause.  
  
"That was nothing..." Kayashi said with a pink tingle on her cheeks. "Nothing special"  
  
"I really mean it" Sango said. "Where have you learned that?"  
  
"It's not my song" Kayashi said. "It's my mother's"  
  
"Really?" Miroku looked at the flute. "It's a pretty flute as well"  
  
"Well... yes, I really try to keep it in good state" Kayashi said. "It was my mothers as well"  
  
"When did your mother play that song?" Shippou asked.  
  
"At night, when you could see the stars... and the moon. Especially on the black crescent moon because..." She cut herself of.  
  
"Because?" Miroku said.  
  
"Nothing" The female Hanyo put her flute away and turned around. 'They are not aloud to know... DAMN! What moon faze is it tonight!? I'm getting out of count... oh, wait... Yesterday was one day before new... so today must be new moon... then I have nearly two weeks...'  
  
They all turned to the forest as the sound of crushing leaves was heard. Kayashi flew to her feet and Sango even grabbed her Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Wow, calm down! Damn, it's only we!" They all shock their heads and sat down again as Inuyashas voice was heard. The Hanyo stepped from the bushes, carrying Kagome. "What are those looks?" He then asked.  
  
"What happened?" Miroku asked with tingling eyes.  
  
"Nothing suiting you" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"What's with Kagome?" Shippou asked worriedly.  
  
"Tired" Inuyasha just said and sat down by the trees. Kagome still hadn't let go of his Haori, and now she was sleeping as well. He shrugged his shoulders and let her be. He tried to ignore the others looks as they studied him. He quickly glanced at Kayashi, who shock her head; she wasn't trying to read his thoughts. He closed his eyes, it was better to ignore those foolish looks of them.  
  
'They really are fools... What the hell did THEY think!?' He locked out the voices off his... Irritation friends, they really could be annoying sometimes...  
  
'And tonight... is new moon... Damn it!'  
  
But that thought Kayashi heard...  
  
~*~  
  
"Please Kayashi, just do it for me?" Miroku begged her. She shook her head but read Inuyashas mind. She heard his last thought and then let go, staring at Miroku.  
  
"What is special about new moon?" She whispered.  
  
"New moon?" Miroku got pale, together with Shippou. "What made you think of that?"  
  
"It's new moon today" Now even Sango and Shippou got pale (A/N: Shippou was already pale of the first comment, imagine him more pale :P)  
  
"Well..." Miroku cut of himself. "You must ask Inuyasha about that.  
  
"About what?" The Hanyo growled, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Eh..." Shippou started, but Kayashi finished: "About new moon" Inuyasha growled from deep down his throat.  
  
"Shippou" He said, with a voice somewhere between angry and annoyed. "You have told everyone else, why not her now as well?" The Kitsune gulped. Inuyasha snorted and locked them out again.  
  
"Well?" Kayashi turned to Shippou.  
  
"Eh... it is like this..." Shippou closed his eyes, gathering the words. "Inuyasha... he..." He opened his eyes again. "He goes Human on new moon"  
  
"Oh, nothing more?" Kayashi asked rather questioning.  
  
"NOTHING MORE?" The tree others yelled. Inuyasha growled again.  
  
"Ursai! You wake someone up with that voice" He had heard Kayashi, and smirked at them. "You haven't thought of that we have another Hanyo as well?"  
  
"But what if it is on the same date...?" Shippou started.  
  
"It is not" Kayashi secured them. 'Maybe, if these people already know about the transformations... I can tell them...'  
  
"When is your time Kayashi?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Night of the black crescent moon" She said slowly. He nodded, with a smirk.  
  
"How ironic" He chuckled. Kayashi stared confused at the others, but only Miroku got the point, and started to laugh.  
  
"Kayashi, you have seen your fathers mark, right?"  
  
"In his forehead? Yes" She said.  
  
"That is the mark of the Inu-Youkais, lords of the western lands"  
  
"Black crescent moon?" Kayashi asked. "And what about it?"  
  
"Doesn't it seem ironic that the mark for a high settled Inu-Youkai, lord of the western lands, to also be the mark of his daughters human night?" Inuyasha asked, opening his eyes. Kayashi started to get the point and nodded.  
  
"Quite" She said. Inuyasha smirked once again. He closed his eyes once again, and fell asleep.  
  
"Damn it" Miroku whined. "Now I never get to know..." He got cut of by Sango, who slammed Hiraikotsu in his head. A now unconscious Miroku lies in the grass. Shippou pulled out a bottle of water out of Kagomes bag in order to wake him up.  
  
"Sango why...!" He started but Kayashi hissed at Miroku. He turned towards her with a confused look and she glanced at the tree where the two were sleeping. Miroku and Sango smiled. Inuyasha had laid his arm around Kagome in his sleep.  
  
"Quite cute..." Sango said dreamily. Miroku nodded. Sango slapped him immediately after.  
  
"Damn... I wasn't even there!" He shouted.  
  
"Don't wake them up bastard" Sango hissed. Shippou and Kayashi sighed.  
  
"Adults" Shippou said.  
  
"Agreed" The Hanyo answered, and then they both laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Black crescent moon... does that filthy... I mean... DAMN! I can't even use the normal words for Hanyo... Just because my daughter is one... BUT does he think he id FUNNY or something?" Sesshomaru muttered.  
  
"At least I know that... need to keep it safe... and to keep a secret she is my daughter... otherwise my reputation would go crashing... down..." He shrugged, rose up and got into the forest, not noticing the figure above him in a tree, the same tree he had been in.  
  
~*~  
  
'Black crescent and new moon? Quite interesting... might use that... new moon supposedly... but then we must get rid of that other one... Sesshomarus daughter...' The shadowy figure chuckled. 'I know just how to do...' An illusionary figure was appearing next to him.  
  
"Ikado, you searched me?"  
  
"Hai, I should need..." The figured man sank his voice to a low tone. The illusionary figure nodded.  
  
"That would be fixed" He said and reached out something. Ikado took it.  
  
"Arigatou" He chuckled.  
  
"Just make it work"  
  
"Hai, Naraku-sama" Ikado said. The illusionary figure of Naraku disappeared and Ikado smiled while holding up something in front off him.  
  
"Now this might work" He chuckled as a red flash emerged from the shard. "I will get rid off two Hanyo bastards and turn down the lord of the western lands!"  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
(Ashley): Woops! Ending in a... well not precisely a cliff-hanger... but without the preview from last chapter...! Hm... Well I thought it was a bit a long chapter so I put that one in the next... or a later one... or maybe I skip  
it... I might come up with something better... *grinning evilly*  
  
(Kayashi): Don't even think of making me die in next chapter or something!  
  
(Ashley): Of course not... *Start thinking of the possibility*  
  
(Kayashi): I said not even think!  
  
(Ashley): *sigh* Now I know why they let Goshinki die in the same episode  
he came in, Mind-reading characters can be sooooooooooo Annoying...  
  
Until next time, CYA!  
  
(Kayashi): *mumble* 


	10. Transformations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha... *sob* although I want to...  
  
Hello dear people! Time for new CHAPTER! *whistles and applauses*  
  
(Ashley): Eh... Kayashi, I told you not to use the Keyboard for this...  
  
(Kayashi): What if I wanted to?  
  
(Ashley): You're hopeless...  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
*Last chapter IMPORTANT (:P) happenings (quite many because of the long chapter)*  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha where walking in front of the others.  
  
"Where is that damn Youkai?" Inuyasha muttered. "I can't wait to get that Shikon shard!"  
  
"Say Inuyasha" Miroku asked, not listening to the Hanyos muttering.  
  
"What?" he snapped. He wasn't even looking his way, but Miroku took a breath before asking:  
  
"Yesterday, when you told Kagome-sama you loved her, why didn't you kiss her?" This made Inuyasha to turn in an instant, hitting him with all his strength.  
  
"BOUZU! NEVER GET INTO THAT AGAIN, GOT ME!?" He yelled before walking of, leaving Miroku on the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you believe me yesterday?" Kagome asked. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. Her eyes where so full of emotions.  
  
"Hai" He answered honestly. There was no other answer; he should believe her whatever she said.  
  
"Really? I thought you maybe just... you know... let it pass through and..." She stammered, tears filling up. 'Why am I crying now? Am I Delighted? Or Why?'  
  
"I would never let anything you say just 'pass through' Kagome" He said softly, wiping her tears away, which made her feel a shiver down her spine. His hand rested on her cheek for a while, as he was just looking at her.  
  
'What... what is that face...' Kagome thought. He moved his hand to under her chin, and made her look into his eyes.  
  
"If you didn't believe me... I say it again then..." He started and bent forward, his face just inches from her. "I-Love-You" Then he kissed her.  
  
~*~  
  
"You still want to know me better?" Kayashi asked.  
  
"Well..." Sesshomaru said. He glanced down on the medallion he still held in his hand. "Yes..."  
  
"Okay, how to start?" She asked.  
  
"What? You mean where in your life or what?"  
  
"Yes, kind of... But you then?"  
  
"Well... I'm not alone around if you thought that, I am being accompanied by this Toad-Youkai, Jaken, who is in fact pretty... useless sometimes..." He started while thinking. She watched him curiously as he talked. "And there is also this two headed Youkai Horse, its called Ah-Uhn..."  
  
"Ah-Uhn?" She said with a giggle. "Who named it that?"  
  
"I was coming to that, a little human girl called Rin named it... I rescued her life once... She had been killed by wolfs and I used my sword, Tenseiga, I got it from my father, to bring her back to life... Don't ask me why, because I really don't know myself..." She continued to listen to him tell about what he had been doing for, mostly, the last year.  
  
~*~  
  
"What is special about new moon?" Kayashi whispered.  
  
"New moon?" Miroku got pale, together with Shippou. "What made you think of that?"  
  
"The day after tomorrow is new moon" Now even Sango and Shippou got pale (A/N: Shippou was already pale of the first comment, imagine him more pale :P)  
  
"Well..." Miroku cut of himself. "You must ask Inuyasha about that"  
  
"About what?" The Hanyo growled, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Eh..." Shippou started, but Kayashi finished: "About new moon" Inuyasha growled from deep down his throat.  
  
"Shippou" He said, with a voice somewhere between angry and annoyed. "You have told everyone else, why not her now as well?" The Kitsune gulped. Inuyasha snorted and locked them out again (shut his ears somehow, don't ask me how :P).  
  
"Well?" Kayashi turned to Shippou.  
  
"Eh... it is like this..." Shippou closed his eyes, gathering the words. "Inuyasha... he..." He opened his eyes again. "He goes Human on new moon"  
  
"Oh, nothing more?" Kayashi asked rather questioning.  
  
"NOTHING MORE?" The tree others yelled. Inuyasha growled again.  
  
"Ursai! You wake someone up with that voice" He had heard Kayashi, and smirked at them. "You haven't thought of that we have another Hanyo as well?"  
  
"But what if it is on the same date...?" Shippou started.  
  
"It is not" Kayashi secured them. 'Maybe, if these people already know about the transformations... I can tell them...'  
  
"When is your time Kayashi?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Night of the black crescent moon" She said slowly.  
  
~*~  
  
Kayashi hissed at Miroku. He turned towards her with a confused look and she glanced at the tree where the two were sleeping. Miroku and Sango smiled. Inuyasha had laid his arm around Kagome in his sleep.  
  
"Quite cute..." Sango said dreamily. Miroku nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
'Black crescent and new moon? Quite interesting... might use that... new moon supposedly... but then we must get rid of that other one... Sesshomarus daughter...' The shadowy figure chuckled. 'I know just how to do...' An illusionary figure was appearing next to him.  
  
"Ikado, you searched me?"  
  
"Hai, I should need..." The man, Ikado, sank his voice to a low tone. The illusionary figure nodded.  
  
"That would be fixed" He said and reached out something. Ikado took it.  
  
"Arigatou" He chuckled.  
  
"Just make it work"  
  
"Hai, Naraku-sama" Ikado said. The illusionary figure of Naraku disappeared and Ikado smiled while holding up something in front off him.  
  
"Now this might work" He chuckled as a red flash emerged from the shard. "I will get rid off two Hanyo bastards and turn down the lord of the western lands!"  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
CHAPTER 9 - TRANSFORMATIONS  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes.  
  
'What time is it...?' She suddenly noticed she was grasping Inuyashas red Haori. She looked up and saw him, sleeping. His arm was wrapped around her. 'Oh right... I remember now...' She blushed slightly but lay back, thinking. Suddenly two green eyes filled her view.  
  
"Oi! Kagome!" Shippou hissed. "You awake?"  
  
"Mm... pretty much" She answered the Kitsune.  
  
"I'm hungry, can you make lunch?"  
  
"Well..." She looked over to the others, who where looking at her curiously, and blushed again.  
  
"Kagome, why..." She laid a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Be a good boy and be quiet, I will make lunch for you then" Shippou nodded and ran over to the others again. She then tried to get off Inuyasha without result.  
  
'Guess I need to wake him then... too bad... his face looks so peaceful...' she got out of her thoughts and tried to wake him up.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She whispered and shook him a little.  
  
"Mm?" He groaned and opened his eyes, right into hers. 'K... Kagome...?' Both felt their cheeks burning.  
  
"Can you..." She said and pointed at his arm. He got even redder and took it away.  
  
"Arigatou" She said and brushed her clothes off. He still looked at her. She looked back at him, trying not to notice SOME people's looks.  
  
"I'm making lunch now, so if you want something you need to get yourself over there" She said and walked to the others.  
  
"Sure" He mumbled and looked away. 'But not now... The others would question too much...' He growled a little, Imagining Mirokus stupid questions. 'Stupid Bouzu!'  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome tried again to not notice the other's looks. She was in fact started to get really annoyed. Shippou noticed this and jumped on Mirokus head, he was the one staring most... annoying...  
  
"OI! Miroku! Cut it out!" Miroku grabbed him by the tail and lifted him up, ignoring him afterwards. Kayashi was the only one not looking... too curious. She was instead watching Inuyasha.  
  
'What is he thinking of? I don't want to interfere this time...'  
  
Kagome got out some things from her bag and started to make a fire on a fireplace that Shippou had started making, but wasn't finished. When the dry grass and the wood sticks got on fire she started to pick out her frying pan. She still felt three pairs of eyes study her, because Shippou was watching too...  
  
"You guys have nothing to do!?" She asked with a ticked tone. Inuyasha picked her angry scent up, as well as Kayashi. Kayashi just smirked, Inuyasha got up, with nearly the same ticked face as Kagome. Sango, Miroku and Shippou weren't answering Kagomes question. They continued looking curious at her. She clenched her fist and started to get REALLY mad. She turned around, but Inuyasha got there before her. He smacked them all three on the head.  
  
"Would you damn Bakas stop irritation MY Kagome!?" Five pairs of eyes stared at him as he realized what he had said. Kagome was looking quite... what should you call it? Happy, that might be it... somewhat... Ah well, Sango, Miroku and Shippou stared at him with their questions written over their faces: "What did you say?" Kayashi was just watching him smirking in that cold way that reminded him so much of his brother.  
  
"What!? Am I not aloud to talk? Or is it the headache going to your head?" (This was meant as a joke from my side :P) He yelled. They smirked.  
  
"Say exactly what you just said" Miroku said slyly; he was the one who was grinning widest.  
  
"I said..." Inuyasha said, then waiting for a second. 'Everything or nothing... that's what they say...' He glanced at Kagome, who smiled and waved at him to continue.  
  
"I said: Would you damn Bakas stop irritation MY Kagome" He said simply. NOW they stared, all of them. He just rolled his eyes and walked past them before sitting down next to Kagome. Behind his back Kayashi was the first to get control over herself. She shrugged her shoulders and lay down on the grass.  
  
'He's quite a changing boy, isn't he?' She thought.  
  
Kagome blinked at Inuyasha as he sat down, he blushed. 'Damn good I have my back against them...' Kagome started making fried eggs in the pan, and saw Inuyasha wrikle his nose.  
  
"You can get Ramen sweetie, don't worry" This comment got him to lose all control over his face colour that he had gained under that few seconds.  
  
"Arigatou..." He mumbled and leaned back. He looked up into the leaves of the tree above him.  
  
"You're welcome" Kagome got back to the eggs. When the last of them was laid in, she put her watercooker on to get the water for Inuyashas Ramen. The eggs got finished as the water did. She put it into a package of Ramen and left it beside her as she laid up the fried eggs on plates.  
  
"Lunch!" She shouted towards the others, who had made a little group and where talking. They all looked up:  
  
"HUH?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Did he really say 'MY'?" Miroku was hysteric.  
  
"For the fifteenth time, HAI!" Sango told him. She glanced at Kayashi. "Please give a hint?"  
  
"Nope" Kayashi said. The two others sighed. Shippou was just watching them weirdly.  
  
"That face Kagome had when she woke up..." He mumbled. Miroku grabbed him and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"What face???" He asked. Even Sango seemed interested. Shippou told them about when Kagome woke up, mostly because he wanted to get down. Miroku let him go and smirked at Sango.  
  
"Now they just have to confess it..." He started.  
  
"You meen seriously?" Sango asked. He nodded and they said in chorus:  
  
"Confess in public!" Kayashi sighed at them, and so did Shippou. They said their orginal motto:  
  
"Adults" Shippou said.  
  
"Agreed" Kayashi answered. Kagome yelled something to them, and they all looked up.  
  
"HUH?"  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his Ramen package and started devouring the food. Kagome shook her head and got her plate with egg. The others quickly joined and Shippou was the first to have eaten all of his (ecxept for Inuyasha, but he started before Shippou after all).  
  
"You are a good cook Kagome" Kayashi stated as she ate the lat of her fried egg. "This was really good"  
  
"Might be" Inuyasha said before Kagome could answer. "But NOTHING beats Ramen!" This made everybody (Including himself) start laughing. Kagome felt a precence...  
  
"A shikon shard?" She said and turned around. "But I can't locate it!"  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha said. "How that comes?"  
  
"Dunno..." She said. Everybody looked around. But none of them saw what they searched for.  
  
~*~  
  
Ikado watched them.  
  
"So little Miko, you can feel Shikon shards? How about that you'll get TWO of them soon?" He smirked. "Now where did that useless horse thing go..? It lured them out into the forest, its job is done!" He jumped up and dissapeared into the thin air. Where he had stand, another person showed up.  
  
"Ikado... Your job is almost done as well..." Naraku smirked and dissapeared as well.  
  
~*~  
  
"But there is still one inside the forest, right?" Sango asked Kagome as they put out the fire.  
  
"Uh-hum" She answered. "But this one was never in the same spot, it was impossible to locate! I can't believe it!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"There has been a Youkai... Here..." He muttered. Everybody stared at them in shock.  
  
"I didn't feel anything..." Sango said. Kagome and Miroku nodded, but Kayashi thought a little.  
  
"You're right... it has been right..." She jumped some bit into the air. "Here!" She pointed to a place in the air before falling down and landing on the ground. The others (except for Inuyasha) started to shiver. Kagomes eyes flickered around the area as she shivered.  
  
'I can't even feel the Youkai!? This is not funny... not at all...' She could feel an arm around her shoulders and looked up to see Inuyasha, holding her closely.  
  
"Hey, don't be afraid, ok?" He asked her and looked out into the forest. Kagome nodded and leaned towards him. She could feel the others stare, but tried not to care about it. She kept an eye on the nearby trees. Then she felt a tingling presence.  
  
"Inuyasha, a shikon shard is some way from here, to the left" She said. Everybody nodded and Inuyasha threw her up on his back.  
  
"I promise we will get your stuff back, but right now... just you bow" He said and got off. Kayashi showed up next to them.  
  
"The others take your stuff Kagome" She said.  
  
"But we are fighting a demon soon!" Inuyasha said frustrated.  
  
"They are still waiting for Kirara, but Sango said she was on her way, they will follow us"  
  
"Well... Ok then" Kagome looked back and saw that they already had left the forest area they had been in far behind.  
  
"Inuyasha, more to the right now!" She yelled. He immediately turned a little. "This enough?" He asked.  
  
"Hai" She said and held onto him as he speeded up. Kayashi did for once not smirk, she had noticed one more thing, the Youkai that they hadn't felt, it was keeping the same speed... A movement turned her view towards the edge of the forest next to them as they passed a field. She saw silvery hair and a familiar aura, and knew that her father was keeping up with them. Inuyasha seemed to notice a well.  
  
"As long as he doesn't try to kill me right now... or take the Tetsusaiga, its okay" He said. "We could need some help I think... That damn un-feel able Youkai is here... and I think I know who he's working for!"  
  
"Who?" Both girls asked. He growled. "Naraku" Kagome widened her eyes.  
  
"Then he knows everything needed... what if..." She grasped. "Inuyasha, does he know your secret you think?"  
  
"Of course not! Why would he..." Inuyasha nearly fell as he suddenly remembered. 'WE TALKED ABOUT IT NEARLY THE SAME TIME AS HE WAS IN CLOSE!' Kayashi stared at him with the same expression as he had. Kagome gulped.  
  
"He knows, right?"  
  
"Hai" A coldly voice said.  
  
"SESSHOMARU" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison. The lord of the western lands had joined them, he was on the left side of Kayashi, looking straight forward. "How do you know?" Kayashi said.  
  
"He was there at that time; I didn't notice it before afterwards..." He said.  
  
"And you care? I can't believe you sometimes!" Inuyasha snorted. He looked over his shoulder. "Kagome?"  
  
"Right in front!" She answered and he continued. They heard Kiraras growl from behind, their friends where coming also.  
  
"So, why are you helping us now?" Kayashi asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer, but she noticed his grip around the medallion, and nodded. He looked up again, and spoke:  
  
"Another thing, he holds one of those shards you seek, red glowing one"  
  
"Tainted" Kagome said. "It must've been that one I felt, but he surely held it secretly"  
  
"Spell or barrier" Kayashi said, looking forward, wrinkling her nose. "Blood?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sniffed in the air.  
  
"Youkai blood? What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru stared, thinking.  
  
"That Youkai had one shard, right?" he said  
  
"Hai" Kagome said. "He used it to mutant that horse"  
  
"Why would he then kill it again?"  
  
"Kill?" all three said. "Wait a second..." Kayashi began. They stopped in a meadow where the corpse of a Youkai laid; you could from the heads see that it was the one they had been seeking.  
  
"I think you all have been tricked into this..." Sesshomaru said. "He wanted you here now for some reason..."  
  
"And I think I found it..." Kagome said as the sun went down.  
  
"What... DAMN!" Kayashi yelped.  
  
"Two tainted shikon shards... and a Hanyo turned human..." Sesshomaru said slowly. "What could two tainted shards do?" Inuyasha uttered a row of curses as his Hanyo form turned human. Kagome got off him and looked around.  
  
"Yes, what could two shards do?" Ikado asked from a tree. He immediately got the fours attention.  
  
"Who the Hell are you?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome saw the two glowing shards in his hand, red... Tainted.  
  
"Name's Ikado, thanks for asking" Ikado answered, not stepping out of the shadows. Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" he asked.  
  
"Oh..." Ikado said, chuckling. Kagome saw him move one shard to the top of his finger. "Nothing special..." He snapped the shard away...  
  
"Watch out!" Kagome said while trying to push the shards goal away... Kayashi. She was to late. The shard hit Kayashi in the throat.  
  
"What the..." Kayashi started and took her hand to her throat. "Wh... what's happening...?" she started to shake. 'What's happening to me..?'  
  
"Kagome! Get away from her!" Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"You called her by the name?" Inuyasha asked him. Kagome nodded and quickly got away from Kayashi.  
  
"In this situation yes" Sesshomaru said. "I realize what he wanted now"  
  
"Kayashi... is she..." Inuyasha started, feeling a bit sick somewhat.  
  
"Hai... Those shards make her Youkai..." Kagome said slowly. Kayashi moved her hands to her forehead.  
  
'Pain... I can't stand it... WHAT IS GONG ON!?' Ikado chuckled.  
  
"Now now, do we have a problem? One Hanyo is human and not to use, and one is turning Youkai, suddenly attacking you? What next? Hm... let me think..." He smirked. Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"What do you really want?"  
  
"Fun... the rest is just following orders" He answered. Inuyasha stood before Kagome, protecting her even in Human form.  
  
"Where are the others!?" He growled.  
  
"Oh, the barrier should stop them..." Ikado chuckled even more. Sesshomaru stared at him. Kayashi turned her gaze at them, she was hesitating the transformation, even if she was not succeeding.  
  
"Father... do you remember what I said?" She asked, shakily. He stared at her. "The Tetsusaiga... Inuyasha, let him use it, for once?" Suddenly both brothers understood. Inuyasha couldn't use the Tetsusaiga... But Sesshomaru could, if he wanted to... Kayashi clenched her teeth and closed her eyes hard as the pain kept overflowing. Ikado chuckled.  
  
"A Youkai can't use that blade..." He started but lost his words as Inuyasha held the blade out to Sesshomaru.  
  
"I don't trust you, but if Kayashi gets helped of it... its okay by me" Kagome smiled a little. 'Kayashi is indeed a good person, making everyone friends somehow... and even a love angel... she is great...' Sesshomaru stared at the blade, then at Inuyasha.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Then you should be able to use the sword... in order to save Rin" Kayashi said slowly.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
'But maybe...' He thought as he reached for the blade. 'Maybe I can use it... for some other people... for once... and for you...' He grabbed it. He was afraid to feel the barrier rejecting him, but he didn't. He was holding the Tetsusaiga, without being rejected. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at him and stood back.  
  
"Show him Tetsusaigas best shot... and yours... brother" The Hanyo said.  
  
"There is a way to save Kayashi from this" Kagome said as Sesshomaru transformed the blade. "You have Tenseiga, right?"  
  
"Hai, and?"  
  
"Cut that shard out of her throat" Kagome continued. "If she dies, heal her, I know you can!" Sesshomaru watched her a moment and then nodded. Ikado didn't hear them, he was to busy trying to figure out how Sesshomaru could wield the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I take you first" Sesshomaru said, pointing towards Ikado. He snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Don't be stupid" He said, and fused with the shadows. "You have your little friend to worry about..." He disappeared.  
  
"Irritating guy" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said together. Kagome turned around, looking into the forest.  
  
"Inuyasha" She whispered. "Naraku is close by..." Inuyasha growled a little, though he was human, but did look at Kayashi. She was rising up. She was still shaking, hesitating, but the transformation was going on. Pulsing sounds echoed over the meadow.  
  
"Was it like this with... me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. "It was"  
  
"How long can she stand against the shard?" Sesshomaru asked her.  
  
"Not long" Inuyasha said. "It rises you power pretty much, AND it's tainted, which makes it evil..."  
  
"We need to get the shard out before that happens" Kagome said.  
  
"Easy said, hard done" Sesshomaru said but started approaching. 'I always thought I could cut the throat of anything... but I didn't expect it would be my daughter...' Kayashi had her fist clenched; eyes closed and growled, she couldn't hold much longer. Sesshomaru turned his head towards the other two.  
  
"Suggest you don't watch this" He said. Kagome covered her eyes, but Inuyasha only barely grimaced.  
  
"The shard is just above the shoulders" Kagome said shakily. Sesshomaru nodded. He held the blade in front off him. 'I kill someone to save her? Ah well... hope this is allowed Tetsusaiga...' He concentrated on the spot of the throat just above the shoulders and drew the blade somewhat back. 'Just cut it out, I will heal her later...'  
  
"Do it quickly" Kayashi said weakly, looking up at him. Her eyes where already red, but her voice and mind where still normal. "I don't want to stay like this... and I trust you"  
  
"I'm sorry about this..." Sesshomaru whispered and cut. Kayashi only felt the hot crimson blood flow from her throat before she fell into darkness.  
  
'I trust you...'  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru threw the Tetsusaiga away immediately.  
  
'That was the worst thing... I ever done...' he thought as he searched for the Tenseiga by his side, he couldn't turn his gaze from his daughter. The blood was flowing from her throat, colouring the grass under her. Her eyes closed and... at least it was only a... well half small cut. Inuyasha got up next to him, still holding Kagome.  
  
"Damn... I can't see if the shard is here!" he yelled. Kagome hulked.  
  
"I must watch then?" she asked. Inuyasha sighed. "Not much else to do..." Kagome turned around and grasped at the sight, trying not to faint. Inuyasha held her closely.  
  
"The shard?" He asked. She reached out and took it from a place next to Kayashi, she was feeling awfully sick. It turned from red to pink. She then turned around and sobbed against Inuyasha.  
  
"It's okay... don't worry..." he calmed her. Sesshomaru got out the Tenseiga and held it out towards Kayashi. 'What if it of some reason wouldn't work...?' Tenseiga Pulsated once and he saw the messengers from the other side.  
  
"This one's NOT meant for you!" He said coldly and cut them. A blue flash showed and the messengers disappeared. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took a relieved breath as the cut in the female Hanyos throat got together and stopped bleeding. Kagome looked back again, with red eyes from her cries and she swallowed. Kayashi twitched her ears.  
  
"Mhmm..." She groaned and opened her eyes. The three others broke up in a smile. She sat up and held her head.  
  
"Man, that is NOT something I want to go through again..." She looked at her bloodstained Haori and shrugged. "None of it" Inuyasha let go of Kagome and got away to get the Tetsusaiga. He put it back into its sheath and sighed.  
  
"Well... seems like you could help brother" He muttered. Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"Seems so" They heard Kiraras growl from a distant. Sesshomaru turned to Kayashi. "I follow after that guy Ikado" She nodded and he set off. Three people where watching him as he left. 'Who had thought I'd ever would get along with him?'  
  
"None..." Kayashi answered quietly and turned to look for the others together with Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
_-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-_  
  
(Ashley): Another Chappie done! ^^  
  
(Kayashi): I told you not to let me die!  
  
(Ashley): But you got back to life, right?  
  
(Kayashi): BUT STILL!  
  
(Ashley): You get ten bucks more in salary if you just shut!  
  
(Kayashi): *shutting up*  
  
(Ashley): *sarcasm* Witness the power of money... Well, how did you like  
it? R&R!  
  
Before I forget, if I would pair Kayashi with someone, who would it be?  
  
(Kayashi): DON'T EVEN THINK...!  
  
(Ashley): SHUT! Well? Who? An existing character or an OC? Just write it down in you review! Until next time, CYA! And P.S. If you wondered why I didn't let Sesshy use Tokijin, it's because that wouldn't have fit with him saving Kayashi... and I KNOW he is OOC, but it's my story, and Sesshy would  
be one of my favourites if he was a little friendlier... so... D.S.  
  
P.S.2 I have started a new story, In school type, It's called "School of many hearts" and is a bit action, a bit romance, and much fun ^^ R&R! D.S.2 


End file.
